My Targets Daughter
by yellowmile
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy loves working for the mob. The thrill and adrenaline that comes from it. He always gets the job done. But what will happen when Elijahs next target has a beautiful blue eyed daughter that may change his view on his work?
1. Chapter 1

My targets daughter

**A/N: This idea just came**** me and I thought I should try it. Please give it a chance and I would love you forever if you left a review on how you thought of it. :)**

**Rated M for Violence,Coarse language, and Mature themes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi  
**

Prologue

I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm 19 years old and working with the mob. I've always wanted to be in the mob ever since I was a little boy, I just loved the thought of a thrilling experience of shooting someone's face off or collecting money. I know I might sound insane, but I'm far from it. During the day I'm just sarcastic, witty, charming Eli. At night I'm dangerous and exhilarating Elijah Goldsworthy. I've gotten every job done without any discrations. Little did I know my next job would change my whole view on everything I did.

Elis (POV)

I walked in my boss' office on a Saturday night, finding out what my next job is. I stopped in the middle of the room, waiting for my boss to turn his chair around so I can see him. "Elijah, come here my boy", said Franco, my boss, while standing up from his chair with his arms extended out towards me with a heavy Italian accent. Franco Vecchio was the head of the mob I was working with. He was Italian. Tall, black hair, with a big belly that stretches out wide. I loved Franco, he was like a father to me, always caring and loveable, but get on his bad sideand that loveable caring man can turn into your worst nightmare. "Franco", I smiled and went over to him and gave him a friendly hug. He released me and smiled wide. "So, my boy, you ready what I have in store for you", he said sitting back in his black leather chair. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair facing him and his desk. I obliged and smiled confidently. "Of course boss". I said with equal confidence in my voice. "Alright so I need you to take out a man for me", he said seriously. I was about to say "No problem", but he raised his hand stopping me. "This isn't just any hit, it needs to be planned, this man stole a lot of money from me and doesn't think I know". He said still seriously. I stared at him intently waiting for him to continued. Franco sighed sadly. "I trusted this man, we were friends for a long time and he betrays me like that", he scoffs. Looking down at his folded hands. I looked at him sincerely. "I won't let you down boss," I said my voice suddenly dangerous. He looks up at me and smiles. He opens his drawer on the inside of his desk to take out the file of my next job. He gave me the file. I opened it to see a picture of a man that looks in his 40's with dark brown hair and wrinkles. I flipped the picture over and looked at his profile. Randall Edwards. 45. Wife Helen Edwards, 42, two daughters Darcy Edwards, 21, Clare Edwards,18. I scanned the rest of the profile than closed it. I stood up as did Franco. "Randall Edwards won't even see it coming", I said dangerously again and exited his office.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe you guys like my story. I love you guys. I'm going to continue this story, I like where I'm going with it. Anyways enjoy my readers. :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi  
**

(Elis POV)

After I left Francos' office I bumped into Adam. Adam is my best friend, has been since high school. We both always wanted to join the mob together and it came true. Adam is 18, youngest in the mob. He has the best aim I've ever seen. Though he is one of the nicest people I've ever known.

"Eli man, what's up", he said while we did our routine fist pump. "Nothing much, just got a new mission, you"? I said while we walked down the hall. "Nothing either, just going home". He said non-chalantly. "We should go out, get a couple of drinks", I said while tucking Randall Edwards profile on the inside of my jacket. "Eli you know I'm not legal yet", he said worriedly. I smirked, wrapping my arm on his shoulder, "don't worry, you have your I.d. you'll be fine", I said trying to convince him. "I don't know", he said with doubt in his voice. "Adam, stopworrying what's the worse that can happen"?

* * *

As I told Adam, I didn't think anything bad would happen. Boy was I wrong. I don't remember that much last night, except for the fact I drank way too much and brought a girl home. I know this because I have a splitting headache that's making me feel like my head is being torn apart. Hangover. The other reason I know I brought a girl home is because she is in my bed beside me, wearing nothing but my bed sheet covering her. I look down and notice I'm naked as well. I got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and black sweat pants. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. My dark brown hair was all messy in the front, My green eyes had dark circles under them and my stomach was full of red scratch marks. I sighed and went back in the bedroom.

I shook the dark haired woman gently, trying to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at me. I stoop up straight too quickly and felt my head pound ten times harder. I held my head groaning. The nameless woman took the sheets off her, leaving her naked body exposed. She then got up, picked up her clothes and started getting dressed. "What happened last night", I said, my eyes closed trying to register last night but nothing came up. When I opened my eyes she was already fully dressed, smiling at me still. She walked over to me and traced the scratch marks on my stomach, probably done by her. "Lets just say", she murmured "We had a lot of fun last night", she whispered huskily making my spine shiver. She kissed my cheek and left my room, followed by my front door opening and closing. I stood wondering what happened to Adam, but before I call him, I need to get rid of this headache.

Later I called Adam, wondering if he was okay. It turns out Adam didn't drink one bit and ended up driving me and mystery girl home. I felt bad for drinking carelessly, but he said I needed a night of fun before I get down to business. Adam really was awesome. After we hung up, I started planning for Mr. Randall Edwards. I searched up some more information on him. I found out he was an accountant and was the boss of his unit of work. I find it ironic that an accountant stole money from the mob. He doesn't know what he had just done to himself. Sure I'm only 19 and may not seem that threatening, but when I have a job, I get it done. Nothing or no one stops me.

This guy has a lot of bodyguards for an accountant. Though by the time he trusts me, or think he does, he won't be having those body guards around me. I've heard of Mr. Edwards business before, I've got a friend working there, and maybe just maybe I can get a job there. Oh this is going to be great.

* * *

It's been a week and I've finally got a job at Mr. Edwards business. My friend Randy knows how to talk to his boss. I'm the mail clerk. I know that sounds stupid, but hey it's the best Randy could do, and I got to work my way up to befriend Mr. Edwards. He's going to know what it feels like to be betrayed. Just like what he did to Franco. Plus I end his life. He gets a little extra. Hooray.

I was pushing the cart filled with mail down the little offices when I bumped into a girl. I stopped and stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had light brownish, blond hair in curls and had pale white skin that looked creamy. I looked down and she was wearing a floral dress with black flats. I saved the best for last. She had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. I could stare at them forever. I was pulled out of my trance when the blue eyed beauty cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I bumped into you".

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going".

She had a voice that matched her face. Beautiful.

"I got to go", she said nervously, then walked away fast. I didn't even catch her name. I might see her again if she works here. She looked pretty young. Maybe she was an intern like me. I started pushing the cart again. I was going to the bosses office to introduce myself. Thanking me for my very first job. Yeah right.

I stopped in front of the door that said "Mr. Randall Edwards". I knocked on it and heard a faint "come in". I opened the door to see a smiling Mr. Edwards sitting in his chair behind his desk. In my peripheral vision I can see someone sitting in a chair, back facing me. "Oh, come in", he said gesturing his hands. I stepped in and gave my best smile. "Hello sir. I'm Eli Goldsworthy and would like to thank you for giving me this job". He smiled again. "It's my pleasure, oh excuse me I forgot my manners, this is my daughter Clare Edwards". He said pointing to the person sitting in the chair. Just then I remembered those curls. Then turned around the blue eyed beauty that I saw earlier. I stood frozen, staring at her. She stared back at me. Only one word came to my mind that moment. Damn.

**A/N: Still like it? Let me know?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to give another chapter. Anyways I wanted to clear something up, when Eli had randall's file, there was only a picture of him. There was no pictures of his family, which means Eli never saw Clare before he met her at the office,sorry if I didn't make it clear enough.:) Even though this story is eclare I want you guys to know more about Eli's job, so you'll see more of that in this chapter. Anyways sorry for the stupid authors note. Enjoy my readers.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Degrassi  
**

(Elis POV)

I still stood there frozen. I couldn't believe the beautiful girl I saw earlier is my targets daughter. Stop it Eli, you need to focus on this mission, not some girl. Right. I cleared my throat and smiled, "Nice to meet you Clare", I said in a soft voice. "Nice to meet you too Eli", she said softly. "Mr. Goldsworthy can you walk my daughter out of the building for me", said Randall. I forgot he was even there. Clare then scowled and looked at her father. "Dad, I'm not a child", she said annoyed, arms crossed over her chest. "I know Clare but I just want you to be safe", he said seriously. Clare was about to argue once more when I cut in. "It's not a problem", I said non chalantly. Randall then smiled and Clare looked at me oddly. I shrugged. "Great, leave your cart here, you can come and get it back after". said Randall. Clare sighed in defeat and kissed her dad on the cheek and exited his office with me following.

"So why would you want to work here", said Clare innocently. We were walking down the hall to the elevators. " I don't know, I needed a job and I have a friend who works here". I said. "It's so boring though, all the people here seemed bored out of their minds", said Clare looking at me. "Are you working here"? I asked. She then smiled "No way, I'm still in university and plus I wouldn't work here", she said like she was stating the obvious. "But I come here everyday to see my dad", she said kind of sadly. I changed the subject to try and make her feel better. "Oh you're in university, what are you majoring in", I asked kind of interested. "English, I just love it", She said holding her hands to her heart. She looked like a masterpiece painting, just staring at her with interest. I then realized she said English. I love English, my best subject at school. "I love English too", I said smirking. She then stopped looking straight ahead and looked at me straight in the eyes. Blue and green eyes collide. "It's amazing isn't it"? She said , looking awestruck. I nodded still smirking. We then made it to the elevator and got on.

We were now at the entrance of the building. "I'll see you around", she said hopefully. I smirked at that and said "Guess you will, by the way, you have pretty eyes", looking straight in her eyes. She blushed a bright red and walked out of the building. I turned around and headed back to the elevator. I don't what it was with this girl but I've got to know more about her, even if I kill her father.

* * *

It's 10:00pm and I'm waiting for Adam to come pick me up. Were going mob hunting. I know its Toronto but a lot of mobs come out at night. I'm helping Adam take out this one mob. Adam found out they raped this one girl and left her for dead. They are sick bastards. I know I kill people, but I would never rape or hit a woman.

I then heard an engine outside my apartment. I grabbed my gun and put on my black jacket, grabbed my keys and exited my apartment. Adam was waiting in his black car. I hopped in the passenger seat and he sped down the street. "Okay I found out this mob's hiding place is just off of Jane and Finch Street", Adam said eyes focused on the road. "Alright so how, many are we taking out tonight", I asked staring out the window. "Two, that's how many there are tonight". He said. "Piece of cake" I said smirking.

We then arrived near the abandoned warehouse where the two idiots were hiding in. Adam parked a block away so they wouldn't see us. We then got out of the car, guns in hand and ran to the warehouse. We went on the floor and looked inside the window. The two assholes were getting high. Adam then accidentally crunched his foot on a pop can and the guys inside perked their heads up to see what caused the noise. We fell lower to the floor on our stomachs. One man came to the window and looked down. He screamed. I then shot him right in the face, blood splattered everywhere. I heard the other man coming. Before I can go away from the window the other guy grabbed my head. He then made me face him and started punching me in the face repeatedly. "Eli"! Adam screamed and shot the guy right in the arm, carefully avoiding me. The guy let go of me and screeched in pain. We ran as fast as we could but not before we heard the guy yell "YOUR DEAD"!

**A/N:There is more to come about the guy that threatened Eli and Adam. I think you guys might know who he is.;) He's going to be a big part in this story. Reviews would be lovely:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovely readers I'm here with another chapter for you guys. I would've updated yesterday but I was Christmas and I was busy with the family, sorry. Anyways read on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.  
**

(Elis POV)

The next day I woke up with bruises all over my face. I felt like a truck ran over my I'm not worried about that guy who did this to my face. I mean what is he going to do? Go to the cops? I nurtured the bruises the best I could and got dressed and went for a walk. Even though I'm adrenaline rushed and love danger, I still like to take quiet walks in the park. I was walking down the sidewalk when I noticed Clare, deep in reading her book, while sitting against a tree. I smirked and walked over to her. I think she felt my presence and looked up. She suddenly looked shocked. I wonder what's wrong. She put her book down, got up and touched my face softly. I cringed painfully. Now I know why she looked shocked. "What happened"? She said with nothing but worry and sincerity in her voice. "Oh this, I just got in a fight, nothing big", I said hoping she'll believe my lie. She then narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from my face sharply. I flinched. "What's wrong"? I asked. "Why would you get in a fight"? She asked. Anger in her voice. "I really don't want to get into it", I said hoping she wouldn't push further on the topic.

She huffed and sat back down and grabbed her book and started reading. She looked so cute when she was angry. What am I saying? I took a seat next to her. "Why… violence bothers you"? I asked in a taunting voice. She closed her book and stared forward. "I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a cycle of violence", she said frustrated. So she really didn't like violence. She wouldn't like my job. "Well you just don't know the thrill of it", I said with enthusiasm. She then turned to me "Oh, and you do", she said sarcastically. I had to smile. I'm really starting to like this girl. I wanted to say "yes I do", but I couldn't. "Well, I would love to know", I said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and picked up her book. I touched her arm and I felt an electrical charge go through me. I think she felt it too because we both parted like the Red Sea. "I think we should talk". I said trying to cover what just happened. "What about"? She asked softly. I wonder what else can come from that voice. Bad thoughts Eli. I glance at her hands and noticed a silver ring on her left hand, third finger.

"What's that", I said, still looking at the ring.

"It's my purity ring", she said starting to play with the band. Wow. Little Miss. Clare Edwards is a virgin. Though I didn't't see her as a "sleep with any guy" type of girl.

"Pure Hearts Wait", She said still playing with it. It must say that on the ring. She looked like she was trying to convince herself that the statement was true.

"Do you really believe that"? I asked staring intently at her. She looked up at me.

"Of course", she said, though she still sounded unsure.

"Enough about me, tell me about the mysterious Eli Goldsworthy", she said while lifting her eyebrows. I chuckled.

"I'm not that mysterious, trust me".

"Well I don't know much about you, except you work for my father and you seem to like to wear black a lot".

"You checking me out Edwards"? I smirked. She blushed and looked down.

"Uhh-hh no I just noticed, when I saw you today and yesterday", she said nervously.

"Uh-huh", I said smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself", she said sharply. I feigned hurt.

"Ouch", I said. I then smirked. She started giggling at me.

"Okay, well if you insist on wanting to know little old me", I said giving up.

"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm 19, my favourite colour is black and I live by myself in my apartment". I think that mostly describes me, except for the fact that I'm in the mob and going to kill her father, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Hmm, interesting,… Elijah", she smiled, my name rolling off her tongue. I shivered wondering what else she can do with that tongue. Stop Eli. Bad thoughts.

"I go by Eli, now tell me about yourself". I said, my turn to lift my eyebrows.

"I'm Clare Edwards, I'm 18, Christian, my favourite colour is yellow, I go to University of Toronto, and I live with my parents".

"Your sister doesn't live with you"? I mentally kicked myself for asking that. She looked at me confused.

"How did you know I had a sister"? She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Umm….my friend Randy said the boss had two daughters", I nervously smiled, hoping she'd believe it.

"Oh, I know Randy, he's a cool guy", she said. "To answer your question, no Darcy doesn't live with us anymore, she moved to Kenya during senior year". She looked sad.

"You miss her", I said in a soft voice.

"Everyday, but she needed to get away", she said staring into space. I think there was a double meaning in her words. She then looked at her watch and sighed. "I better get going, my dad wants me home at 3:00". She picked up her book and started to get up, but her foot got caught in a branch and started to fall forward. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down to catch her before she fell flat on her face. She looked up at me, blue eyes staring intently into my green eyes, while sitting in my lap. We stayed like this for a minute before she wiggled out of my arms and stood up, holding her book. "Umm bye", she said shyly and started walking away. I stared at her retreating figure. My heart beat racing. What is this girl doing to me?

* * *

Later I went to "work". Though Randall wasn't at work today, I could find some more information on him. I went to his office door and was surprised when I found it unlocked. I looked both ways and went inside, closing the door behind me. I tiptoed to his desk. I opened his drawer, I pulled out some papers. All money stubs. One paper was a with drawl from an unknown bank account. He with drawled $500,000. It was probably Francos' account. That son of a bitch. Like he needed the money. Though according to this paper, the money was still in the account which means, if he doesn't spend it, I can get the money back for Franco and still get the job done. Though I was feeling kind of uneasy that this was Clares' father. No. What he did to Franco was wrong and he needed to pay. No excuses.

After putting away Randalls' papers , I left his office without anyone noticing I entered. The whole time I was delivering mail, I couldn't stop thinking about Clare. I never met anyone like her. Her beautiful smile. Her curls bouncing when she laughed. The way her blue eyes lit up when she was happy. Even though she's innocent, safe, and pure and I'm far from innocent, dangerous and clearly not a virgin, she makes me desire her even more.

* * *

After my shift, I went to Franco's office. He just wanted to know my progress on Randall. I told him I was doing good, though when he asked me if there were any distractions, I told him no. I couldn't tell him about Clare, he'll take me off the mission if I did. Though Clare isn't really a distraction.

After I left his office, I went to Adam's desk. He looked nervous. "Dude, you okay", I said worried. Adam looked up at me, eyes filled with fear, shaking. "Ummm….well about last night, I kind of…know the guy that I shot", he said with a choked voice. "What do you mean", I said seriously. "Well, his name is Mark Fitzgerald, and I once did business with him", He said still scared. I sighed heavily running my fingers through my hair, pacing back and forth. "Do you think he saw your face", I said. "No, but he'll find me, I know it", he said, voice quiet. I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Don't worry, he's got nothing on us", I said in a relaxed voice.

"I don't k-know Eli…".

"Adam, calm down, listen I've got something to take your mind off things". He looked up quickly, waiting for an escape from the fear.

"What is it"?

"Well, the mission I'm working on has to do with money being stolen from Franco. This man was good friends with Franco, but betrayed him. Well I'm going to take him out, but not just a regular hit, I'm going to befriend him, become close, I become the most trustworthy person to him, then….BAM"! I enthused with an imaginary gun.

"Damn, you sure are smart", he said smiling, giving me our fist pump. I smirked.

"I know, I know, I also got my eye on a certain someone".

"Who is it"? He asked interested.

"Clare, Clare Edwards", I said proud.

"Nice, how did you meet her".

"Well I got a job at my targets business, and she so happens to be his daughter". His smile faded, mouth hung open.

"WHAT"! He shouted, standing up.

"Calm down, what's the problem"?

"Eli, you realize that your going to kill this girls father", Adam said, breathing heavily.

"Yes".

"How are you going to be in a relationship with her"?

"I'll figure something out, I can't help it Adam, she's different than all the other girls", I said picturing her in my head.

"Just be careful dude, I don't want to see you get hurt".

"Adam, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, I'll be fine", I reassured him smirking.

**A/N: OHHH Fitz is the bad guy**. **I just had to put him in there,as I said before, he's going to be a big part in this story. Also when Clare was talking about her purity ring there is more to it later on ;). Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, review on what you though of it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers, I can't believe I have 18 reviews! :D You guys are awesome, anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.  
**

(Elis POV)

Its been two weeks since I broke into, Randall's office. I've gotten to know him better. If I wouldn't have known he was a backstabbing, stealing, shmuck, I would've thought he was a nice, decent man. I know better though. He has confided in me with a few things, which is exactly what I want him to do. Though I need him to trust me 100 percent if I'm going to make this plan perfect.

I've been talking to Clare when she comes to her fathers office. I'm really starting to like this girl, but I need to focus on my job. Adam has still been panicking about Fitzgerald, but we haven't heard or seen him since "that night".

I'm walking down the little offices to go to Randall's office. He called me down, wanted to talk to me about something. I knocked on his office and heard a "come in, Eli". I came in and saw Randall with glasses on, going through scattered pieces of paper on his desk.

"Yes Mr. Edwards, you called me"? I asked softly.

"Yes, I wanted to invite you somewhere", he said looking at me, taking off his glasses.

"Where to"?

"There is this annual ball, that my company attends every year, and donates money to the charity that hosts it and since your new and a very good employee to me, I would like you to come. It's this Friday at 7:00".

"I would love to Sir".

"Eli please call me Randall, I feel old when people call me Sir or Mr. Edwards".

"Alright…..Randall". He smiled

"My daughter is also attending, so you will being seeing her there". I smirked. I tried not to jump up and down, of how excited I am.

"Great, goodbye Randall". I exited the office and went back to work. This is going to be great.

* * *

Its 5:00 on a Friday evening. I was getting ready for the annual ball. I was looking at myself in the mirror, seeing if I looked "formal" enough. I just wore one of my suits I use for the mob. Its black, with a grey tie. I hope Clare likes it. I wonder what she's going to wear. She looks gorgeous in anything though.

I left my place at 6:00. I got into my car and drove to City Hall. When I arrived there I was just in time. I hurried up the stairs. I went inside and saw the whole room filled with people. Men in suits and women in gowns. Everything looked really fancy. I walked around when I noticed Randall talking to a man with grey hair. He spotted me and gestured me over. I went over an gave a professional smile.

"Eli, This is Harold Goad, Harold this Is Eli Goldsworthy, my intern". Mr, Goad shook my hand, smiling back at me.

"Nice to meet you Eli, how do you like working for little old Randall here". He had a deep voice.

"It's great, but if you'll excuse me I've got to go to the bathroom".

"Not a problem". I left and went to the bathroom.

When I exited, I noticed a very beautiful Clare standing in the middle of the huge room. I was speechless. She was wearing a long strapless, baby blue gown, done to her feet. It brought out her gorgeous eyes. Her hair was curled like she always has it. I walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful", I said softly in her ear. She turned around and jumped. Surprised to see me.

"Eli, you scared me, what are you doing here"?

"The boss invited me". I smirked. She smiled, her blue eyes lit up, white teeth flashing.

"Would you like to dance"? I asked softly offering my hand to her. She smiled even wider and nodded. Taking my hand with glee.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my left arm around her waist securely, my right hand still in her left. She put her right hand on my shoulder and we started swaying to the music gently. I looked at her blue eyes and got lost in them.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Clare", I said sincerely. She smiled and started to blush. She put her head on my shoulder to hide her face. I pulled her head back and held her chin. She looked at me curiously. I started inching closer to her face. She caught on what I was doing and starting leaning in as well. She closed her eyes, as did I. Our lips were about to brush when we heard a loud crash.

Clare and I turned to the source to see Randall in a rigid position, with glass shards all around his feet. Mr. Goad was giving him the death glare. "Your going to get in so much trouble", spoke Goad with venom in his voice. "Shut up, no I won't", spoke Randall with equal venom in his voice. I looked at Clare and saw her face tearing up. She ran out of the room with everyone looking at her, including Randall. Randalls, face turned from hate to sorrow, looking after Clare.

I gave him a dirty look even though, he didn't see it and ran after Clare. I ran down a long hall way and saw Clare running. I heard her crying.

"Clare. WAIT", I shouted getting closer to her. I grabbed her arm and stopped in front of her.

"Let go", She cried, thrashing her arms around, trying to break free of my grasp. I stopped her and she started to sob.

"Hee-s always like this, I-I think he's in trouble, and I-I don't k-know w-what to do." She continued sobbing, choking on her words.

"What kind of trouble", I said softly, though I knew exactly what kind of trouble he's in. She shook her head, looking down.

"I-I don't k-know, something about him being in debt, but that's not it, he and my mom are getting divorced, that's why I go to his office everyday, since he barely comes home anymore". She said still crying. I just wanted to hold her and kiss her tears away and make her happy again.

"Darcy's gone, mom and dad are divorcing…I've got no one", she whispered looking in nowhere in particular. I took her hands in mine and looked at her.

"You got me", I said softly. She looked up at me tears flowing over her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere", I stared at her with determination.

She sighed and clinged on me wrapping her hands around my shoulders. Head on my shoulder. I wrapped my hands around here back and held her close, letting her cry on my shoulder.

* * *

After Clare relaxed a little and stopped crying, I took her to my car.

"You want to go home", I asked her after starting the car. She shook her head staring out the window.

"Can we go to the park", she said in a quiet voice, innocent eyes looking at me.

"Sure", I said softly.

When we arrived at the park, Clare ran out of the car and ran into the field. I got out of the car and stared at her from the distance. She was so beautiful. She was spinning around screaming at the top of her lungs. If a stranger saw here right now, they'd think she's crazy, but I've never seen anyone so perfect. The moon light was shining down on her, making her glow. I walked up to her taking in every single part of her appearance. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

She stopped spinning and moved closer to me. I move closer to her as well. I raised my hand to her cheek and brushed it softy. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I took my other hand and brought it to her other cheek. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. She had the most soft lips, I've ever tasted. Her lips fitting perfectly into mine. A rush of fire boiled up inside me and cooled when she kissed back frantically. I dropped my hands done to her waist, locking them together. She locked her hands around my neck, trying to pull me closer. We soon broke apart and looked each other in the eyes. We both smiled at each other.

"Your amazing", I whispered.

"Your not too bad yourself Goldsworthy", she said playing with my hair in her hand.

We were so lost in our moment we lost track of time.

"What time is it", she asked removing her hold on me.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 10:00. Shit I needed to be at work in 30 minutes.

"It's 10:00", I said wearily.

"Oh no, I need to be home before my father does", She said exasperated.

"I'll drive you home". I then took her hand and we walked back to my car. Life can't get any better than this.

* * *

I rushed in Franco's office at 10:45. I walked in his office to see a very stern looking Franco sitting in his desk staring at me.

"Franco, I'm sorry I'm late I had to-" ,but I was cut off when he raised his hand to silence me.

"I'll let it slide this time Eli, now my boy, tell me how is everything going with Mr. Edwards".

"Well I'm becoming closer to him, he's starting to trust me, and I found out that he's in debt with someone".

"How do you know this"?

"Clare Edwards told me boss."

"Oh, you becoming close with this young lady". I smiled. The thought of her making my heart beat quicken.

"You can say that", I said sneakily. Shit. I hope Franco doesn't take me off the mission.

"Elijah, I want you to be careful, I need you to focus on your main priority". Franco said seriously.

"Don't worry boss, I won't let you down".

"Good, well, I actually wanted to talk to you about this mission".

"What about it"?

"I need you to make this sooner, I don't want anyone to suspect anything". I sighed. I guess, I could do it sooner.

"I'll try boss", I said. He nodded and I left his office. Outside his office was Adam standing against the wall waiting for me.

"Dude where were you, the boss was getting agitated", he whispered.

"I was taking Clare home". I said whispering as well.

"Ohhhh, you and Miss. Edwards getting close", he smiled a knowing smile. I smirked

"You could say that".

"Just remember the main goal here, you don't want to get distracted", he said wearily.

"I'm not." Though I didn't sound so sure.

"Right". He said, not convinced.

**A/N: Awwwwe ;)Eli and Clare are together...**.. **I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story it means A LOT. Your reviews are the reason I keep updating on this story. But I don't want people to think I'm forcing for reviews, I just like to update more when I get feedback. ;) Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! I checked my email and saw the alerts and favourites for my story. I never thought someone would favourite my story so... THANK YOU 3 Of course I love reviews especially the ones I've been getting lately. Though I love every single one :). I just wanted to clear something up EclareTheLovers, Who said I was going to have Clare kidnapped... Enjoy my lovely readers. ;)**

(Elis POV)

The next day at "work" I was walking down the little offices with a big smile on my face. From strangers eye I probably looked like an idiot. Though I don't care. Clare Edwards is mine. I've never been more happier in my life. I haven't been this happy when I got an award for English, or having my first mission. This was way more better. Though I can't help but feel a tug inside me every time I think of Clare. The more I get closer to her, the more I have to get closer to her father. Though I will do what I have to do.

Speak of the devil, here comes Clare for her visit to see her father. She's wearing a knee length jean skirt with a yellow flowy top. She spotted me and gave me a wary look. I was confused. I went up to her and she stepped back arms hugging herself, looking down at the ground. What was wrong?

"Hi Clare". I asked cautiously. She looked up, eyes distant.

"Eli". She stated flatly.

"Did I do something"? She shook her head.

"No, you did nothing, look I have to go" She then practically ran to her dads office. What was going on?

I stood still in my spot. Waiting for Clare. She's been in there for a while but I didn't care, when she comes out she's going to explain to me what is wrong. Finally she went out of his office and saw me. She looked upset. She walked fast past me to go to the elevators. I wasn't having that. I went after her, and grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong"? I asked getting upset.

"Nothing, listen let me go I have to get home".

"Not until you explain to me what's going on". She sighed in defeat and I let go of her arm.

"Look, about last night… it was a mistake". She said quietly.

"What do you mean"?

"What I mean is that I'm sorry I let things go to far". She said, voice neutral. I stood there frozen not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Eli", she said backing up and turning towards the elevator. When she got in, the doors were closing but not before looking at me one last time. Then I was alone. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

After my shift was over I went home and didn't want to do anything. I couldn't believe it, I thought Clare liked me. Even though Clare isn't mine I still can't help but wanting to see her. Listen to her beautiful voice, see her gorgeous blue eyes. Even though Clare is mostly the reason I don't want to kill her father, and even though she doesn't want me back I still can't help but feel my stomach churn at the thought of it. Killing her father because its my job. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have a second thought of doing a hit but now…I just don't know. I'll probably end up doing it though. I mean, it is my job.

I was lying in bed when I heard knocking on the door. Knowing well enough who it was. "Come in Adam", I said lazily I heard the door open and close and shuffling through the hall towards my room. Then I heard my bedroom door open and saw Adam.

"Dude, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked, wouldn't want a "bad" guy to break in", He laughed using air quotes. I certainly wasn't in the mood for his jokes. He stopped laughing once he saw my face.

"Dude what happened"?

"Clare happened". I stated flatly.

"I thought you were crazy about this girl". He expressed over dramatically.

"I was, then she turned me down". Though I know damn well I still was crazy about her. I sat up and put my elbows on my knees. Adam came and sat down beside me, patting my shoulder.

"You want to talk about it"? I sighed.

I then told Adam everything, from the ball to this afternoon, at "work".

"That sucks". He said.

"No kidding".

"Listen man I know something that will take this off your mind, why don't we go to the bar"? He asked smiling.

"No thanks". Adams eyes bugged out like a fly.

"You never turn down the bar".

"I don't feel like getting drunk and fucking some random girl", I stated annoyingly. He shook his head.

"Man this girl has changed you and you don't even know it". I shrugged. Adam stood up hastily.

"Look you're going to the bar tonight, no excuses". He then stomped out of the room and closed my bedroom door behind him. He wasn't leaving until I was coming. I sighed and got up getting ready.

* * *

It was 11:00 and I was sitting at the bar miserably sipping a beer. I sighed. This was the first time I ever hated being at a bar. I tried to distract myself but everything brought me back to Clare. I still couldn't understand why she said last night was a mistake. I felt a pang in my heart remembering her words. I think there is more to it but I don't know if I should confront her or let her go. I sighed again, frustrated this time. I looked over to my left and spotted Adam flirting with a girl that had long curly brown hair. They were smiling and laughing. I felt a little of jealous of Adam right now. He was with someone he seemed to like. Why couldn't I have that with Clare. Stop it. I have to get Clare out of mind but I can't picture any girl better than her.

I looked around the bar and instantly froze. Through a crowd of people at the entrance, was Mark Fitzgerald. Fuck. I need to get Adam and I out of here. He didn't see me, he was too busy trying to go through the crowd. I dropped my drink on the counter and rushed to Adam. I tugged on his arm.

"Uhhh, sorry to interrupt but we have to go. Now.", I said seriously.

"What are you talking about"? He sounded confused. I nodded my head toward the entrance and is gaze followed where I was motioning. His face turned pale and was covered with fear.

"Umm, sorry Fiona but I have to go", Adam said shaking.

"Can't I get a goodbye kiss first" she said puckering her lips. He was about to when I pulled him away. We walked quickly to the back of the door and exited. We ran to the parking lot and practically jumped inside his car.

"Do…you think…he saw us", Adam said panting while racing down the street.

"I don't think so, but it was close".

"What are we going to do, the man clearly stated that if we saw him again we are DEAD"! Adam was going in hysterics.

"Adam calm down, we'll get him and take him out".

"What if we can't do it"?

"Don't underestimate Elijah Goldsworthy". I smirked dangerously.

**A/N: Ooooohhhhhh, What's going on with little Miss. Clare mmmmm... I know you guys thought they would be together but...no. Don't worry there's more to it :P. Also Eli and Adam just got away from Fitz...phew lol anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter you know what to do. Until the next the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took long with this chapter, school just started again blaaahhhh. Anyways enjoy :)**

(Elis POV)

Its Monday morning and I'm here stuck walking down these little offices pushing a mail cart. I was still miserable as ever. Though on the bright side of things Randall is starting to like me even more. I guess Clare didn't tell him about "us". I mean what happened between us. Truthfully, I'm glad she didn't. Even though I want Randall to trust me for the hit, there's a small part inside me that doesn't want him to disapprove me of ever dating Clare, even though Clare doesn't want me. For me to officially kill Randall I needed him to say he trusts me. When he says it I know he will mean it. When he does, he's done. Again my stomach twisted inside me but I ignored it.

I had my head down slowly trudging this dead weight around when I heard foot steps near me. I looked up and saw Clare. Even though she was near me she didn't see me. She was standing, facing the other direction, her phone to her ear. I heard mumbling from her. Then she closed her phone and turned around and saw me. She looked at me and didn't look away. I didn't look away either. Blue looking into green. Its as if the world froze and it was only us two on the face of the earth. Her gaze was so intense, as if she was trying to tell me something. Though before I can comprehend, she turned around again and headed to her fathers office. I sighed. What is this girl doing to me?

I didn't see Clare exit her fathers office. I didn't want to face her again. I needed time to think. One thing I realized is that Clare likes me back. I could tell by the look in her eyes. When I saw her, I wanted to run to her and kiss her. By what it seemed like she was trying to tell me with her eyes, she wanted me to as well. I will confront her though, when the time is right.

In the mean time I have to figure out what I'm going to do with Mark Fitzgerald. I needed to take him out. Soon. Before Adam and I wind up dead. I can't go back to his hiding place. He's probably got people guarding it. I don't know any other information on him, to know where he goes, except for the bar. Maybe I could go and see if he shows. Then I could follow him and finish this.

After my shift I dragged myself to the park. I didn't care if my car was still parked at the companys' parking lot. I needed to take a walk. As soon I was walking down the side walk in the park. I spot none other than Clare Edwards sitting against a tree reading. I sense Déjà vu. Only this time its almost dark out. Since its the evening and the sun is setting. Clare looked up from her book and saw me. She stood up quickly.

"Eli, what are you doing here"?

"I needed to take a walk". She looked down at the book in her hands, as if it's the most important thing right now.

"Listen Clare, we need to talk".

"There's nothing to talk about", she said in a steady voice.

"Yes there is, and you know it, I know you feel something for me". She looked up sharply.

"Your wrong, I told you Friday night was a mistake, I don't like you that way".

"Bullshit"! I was starting to get angry. She was taken a back at my sudden out burst.

"Excuse me, you don't know how I feel"!

"Then what was with the look at the office today".

"That-that was nothing, there is nothing between us." She started to walk away.

"Maybe your scared". She turned around sharply.

"Of what"! Her eyes were wide with anger and something else I couldn't read.

"Going into a relationship, scared of taking risks".

"You don't know a thing about anything". She said in a deadly voice. She then ran away in the other direction. I ran my fingers threw my hair roughly and kicked the tree. I walked back to the companys' parking lot where my car was. Angry I lost Clare Edwards.

Later that night I went to the office. Franco was really becoming pleased with me and my progress that he wanted to give me some money for now. I've never gotten money before my mission was over. Never. I guess Franco has a lot of faith in me for this mission. I on the other hand wasn't excited about money or Francos praise. I just wanted to forget about this whole god damn mission. If it weren't for this mission I would have never met Clare Edwards, which would make life a whole lot simpler. Clare Edwards broke my heart. I thought she liked me back, but I was wrong.

**A/N: So...what do you think, don't worry next chapter Clare will explain why she acting cold. Anyways leave a review on what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sooooooorrrrrrrrrrryyy I took so long to update, its school I had to to present a project in front of the class for 20 minutes and on top of that a 1000 word essay.-_- Its more easier to write 1000 words of a story you want to write. hahaha. Anyways sorry for boring you with this note but I will update more regularly.(: Read on my lovely readers.;)**

(Elis POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling drained. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay in bed and not do anything. Why does life have to suck? I thought I had everything. The mob, the money, the girls. Though there is only one person I want the most right now, and she doesn't want me back. Though I'm pretty mad at Clare. I mean it looked like she was enjoying spending time with me. Forget it Eli! I have to get over Clare Edwards. I then heard a knock on the door, knowing it was Adam, though it was really early for Adam to be here, let alone be awake at this time.

"It's opened Adam". I groaned, still tired.

"Ummm…its not Adam it's Clare and your door is locked". I bolted up off the bed at the sound of the heavenly voice. I walked fast to the door, and opened it to see Clare Edwards standing right in my door way.

"What are you doing here"? I tried not to sound rude but why was she here. She rejected me. Twice. Without an explanation and shows up at my door .

"I…uhh wanted t-to explain….why I was acting this way". Her eyes didn't dare to look up at me, they were fixated on the floor.

"First of all, how did you know where I lived".

"I found your file in my dad's office, I had to see you".

"Well here I am". I lifted my arms through the air and let them fall to my sides. She looked up finally and stopped her gaze on my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed and immediately looked at my eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked when she blushed.

"I…please Eli let me explain". Her eyes were pleading.

"Okay". I move out of the way so she can come inside. I motion her towards my bedroom. She walks in and sits on my bed. I sit down beside her.

"You were right…..I am scared". She was looking down at her hands, then looked up at me with glassy eyes. She inhaled slowly than exhaled.

"Eli, I like you a lot, I just thought we wouldn't work out". She said truthfully.

"Why would you think that"? I asked softly. She shot up from the bed and faced me.

"Because Eli, we're different, my parents told me they were too different and that's why their divorcing", She said hastily, she was shaking and looking around frantically. I stood up and grabbed her hands, to stop her shaking.

"Clare, were not your parents". I spoke seriously. She looked at me and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I…just I-"

"Clare, when I said I wasn't going anywhere I meant it, you can trust me". I looked her straight in the eyes. She then leaned up and crashed her lips to mine. I was surprised at first, but then soon relaxed in the kiss. She moved her hands from mine and put them around my neck, while mine went to her waist. Her lips were so soft against mine. I didn't want to stop, though I pulled away to gasp for air.

I was still holding her waist while she still had her hands around my neck. She smiled at me which made my whole body warm up. I smiled back.

"So Edwards, I just realized something", I said looking at her. She gave me a questioning look. "You stole information from your father, just to see little old me". I smirked. She hit my arm playfully.

"Hey! It wasn't that easy". She defended herself. I laughed at how cute she looked. I leaned and kissed her lips softly then pulled away from her completely.

"Come, I'll make you breakfast", I smiled offering a hand. She smiled and took my hand and we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

After my wonderful morning with Clare, I drove her home, since she walked here. Now, officially, Clare Edwards was mine and I was hers. It's as if its only Clare and I on the earth when we're together. It's as if we're in our own little world and no one can disturb us. It's as if it's a fantasy, but is reality. I may sound like a sap right now, but I could care less. I'm happy. It's all because of my Clare. My Clare. I like the sound of that.

After I got home I showered and got dressed for "work". I was not looking forward to it. When I'm near Randall, I can't help but feel bad. I know I keep saying this but its so frustrating! I've never had this much trouble with a hit before and its driving me insane. Though I'm glad I have Clare to keep me grounded.

When I arrived at the office, I was called to go to his office. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, preparing for what's in store. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in.

"You wanted to see me Randall". I couldn't hide the weariness in my voice. He sighed and motioned me to sit in one of the chairs that's facing his desk. I sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"Eli, Clare told me about you and her".

"What about Clare and I"?

"She told me how you two are seeing each other".

"She told you when I brought her home"?

"Yes, look Eli….don't take this personal, I mean I like you and all but I'm not so sure about you and Clare being together". He said, voice serious. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"With all do respect Randall, but that is none of your business". I tried to say calmly, but my voice cracked with anger. Now he narrowed his eyes at me.

"That is my daughter and I will not let anything happen to her".

"I'm not going to do anything to her, I care about her and she's an adult she can make her own decisions". He then stood up slapping his hands on his desk.

"Don't tell me about how she's an adult, I KNOW SHE IS"! My eyes widened at his sudden outburst. His eyes widen in realization on what he just said and shrunk down back in his seat. He cleared his throat.

"I…uhh..sorry…a lot has been going on", he said lowly.

"You want to talk about it"?

"Its just I'm in debt, I stole money from and old friend and Helen wants a divorce", He put his hands to his face groaning.

"Look, maybe if you talk to your friend, he can maybe help you with the debt and you can pay him back later". Though I knew Franco would NEVER do it, he'd kill Randall on the spot if he asked, but maybe just maybe I could do something about it. Randall scoffed taking me away from my thoughts.

"Are you kidding me, the man would have me dead if he knew", I suddenly felt uneasy. He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for telling you this, you can go back to work, though I will be keeping an eye on you and Clare". I fought the urge to roll my eyes but instead put on a smile.

"Alright Randall". I then exited this office.

**A/N: YAY! Eli and Clare are finally together:) Randalls a little hostile. hehe. Well anyways reviews would be lovely. I love your feedback :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Sorry guys. School has been hectic. Exams. Summitives. You know the drill. Also I've been having writers block. It's just, I know where I'm going with my story, I just need the little things to help build it up, if you know what I mean. Anyways I hope you like it. Enjoy my lovely readers:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.  
**

(Elis POV)

Life can not get any better than this. Clare Edwards was mine. _Mine. Mine. Mine. _I've never felt like this towards anyone before. Its as if Clare makes me feel things I've never felt before. It's like I'm a different person with her. A _better _person. I love her heavenly voice. The way she makes my heart speak a beat or pick up its pace. Just her presence makes me feel warm inside. I think about her 24/7 and imagine her being with me when we're apart. Her vanilla scent, smooth creamy white skin and crystal blue orbs that glistened.

I've never been this serious with a girl. Sure I fucked a few in the past, but never nothing serious. I was mostly close to Adam and my parents-Cece and Bullfrog. I haven't talked to them since I've joined the mob. I refuse to let them be involved. Sure I love the danger that comes to it, but if anything happened to my parents because of my job, I don't think I could live with myself.

Its been a week, since I've made it official with Clare, and been to Franco's office. I need to go back and talk to him about Randall…

Clare.

Oh shit! What am I going to do? Clare is becoming more involved with me and she doesn't know anything about my real job, or worse, my next job is her father. I can't let her know what I do. I'll lose her. I can'-_won't _lose her. Everything is going great between us and I won't let it get ruined by me.

I don't know what to do about Randall. He still hasn't told me he trusts me yet, but for some reason, the thought of killing him makes me run cold. I don't know if I can do it. Every time I see him, Clare comes to my mind and her face of the thought of me killing her father. I have to talk to Franco, see if I can fix this.

I drove to Clare's university-University of Toronto-to surprise her. As soon as I parked my car, I went inside the university and walked down the long hallways full of pictures-of past classes-trophy cases and awards. At the end of the hallway, I turned right and saw Clare walking towards my way. She didn't see me because she was holding a text book to her chest, buried in it. She was wearing a floral pink top and blue skinny jeans with black flats. Her hair was in a half ponytail. God she looked so adorable. I stopped in my tracks and she bumped into me.

"Ohh….I'm sorr-.. Eli"! She dropped her book and launched her self at me, almost making me fall backwards. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me zealously. She broke away and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and chuckled lightly.

"I'm guessing…you're happy to see me", I said smugly.

"What are you doing here"? She asked incredulously.

"Ohhh….I was in the neighbourhood and just so happened to stop by", I said non-chalantly. She released me and picked up her book from the ground and brought it tightly to her chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, now tell me why you're really here", she said in a "I'm not buying it tone". I smirked and walked to towards her, holding her arms.

"Why don't you take the day off today", I whispered.

"You mean skip"? She said in a confused voice.

"If you want to get official".

"I don't know….", she said shaking her head and looking away. The bell suddenly rang, indicating class has begun. I looked around the school then back towards her.

"Stay…or…go", I said while weighing my hands up and down. She walked past me and turned the corner I came from. Puzzled, I followed her. She went down the hallway, and stopped at the doors, me few feet away from her. She turned around to face me and had a smirk on her face.

"Well, you coming", she said in a smug tone. I smirked and pushed the doors opened with her following.

When we walked to my car, Clare grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers together. I smiled slightly. I opened her door for her and she got in. I went to my side and started the car.

"So where do you want to go"? I asked as I backed out of the parking lot. She leaned over in my seat.

"Oh, I think you know where I want to go"? She whispered seductively while wiggling her eyebrows. I gulped, trying to dehydrate my suddenly dry throat. She then leaned back in her seat.

"The park"! She exclaimed while smiling innocently at me. I gave her a look.

"That was uncalled for, Edwards", I said in a fake angry tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said in a baby voice and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I turned a light pink and smiled sheepishly.

"The park it is", I said, then sped my way through the street.

* * *

Once I parked the car, Clare got out and looked around, inhaling the breeze coming from the clear blue sky. I got out and put my arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked to the field. Once in the middle of the grazed grass, we laid down. I put my right arm around her shoulder and she held it with her right hand, interlacing our fingers. She looked towards me.

"Tell me about your life", she asked innocently. I took in a sharp breath and looked up at the sky.

"What do you want to know",? I asked distantly. She let go of my hand and put it on my chest. She started tracing circles on my stomach that made me shiver.

"Your parents, when you were younger….I want to know more about you, there must be something underneath the mail clerk that I fell for", she said dazed.

Right then and there I wanted to tell her about Franco, to not have any secrets between us, but I couldn't.

"My parents-Cece and Bullfrog-are wonderful people but I haven't been in contact with them in a while", I said honestly. I felt her snort on me.

"Bullfrog….what kind of name is that", she asked lightly. I smiled.

"The kind of name you get when you landslide through your first mosh pit", I smirked at the memory of Dad telling me his first mosh pit and where he met mom.

"That's…interesting, tell me more", she pleaded with her eyes.

"Well, when I was in school I received a lot of awards for English class, and I remember my English teacher would always put me in showcases to read my work out a loud", I said, laughing softly.

"So what do you want to do with your life, I know there is something that must be on your mind, because if you end up working for my dad permanently, you'll probably go insane", she half-joked.

"Well, I'm in to….crime" I let the word slip. _Oh shit. Now look what you did! She's going to know…._

"Like a police officer", she said thoughtful.

"Yeah….sure", I smirked. I changed the subject before things get further.

"So, your dad told me, you told him about "us", I said. She jerked up and looked down at me. I instantly got off my back and looked at her, seeing what was wrong.

"Are you mad", she asked, cautiously.

"No, of course not though, your dad wasn't too happy about it", I said sighing.

"Oh no. I don't know what his problem is, I mean he's not exactly an expert in relationships", she said bitterly. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You want to talk about it"? I asked concerned. She sighed shakily and looked forward.

"It's just….my parent's relationship is falling apart right before my eyes, my sister is in Kenya oblivious to what is going on…." She trailed off looking down at her hands.

"What happened to Darcy", I asked. She tensed at the question. She soon relaxed and still looked down at her hands.

"She was raped" She whispered. I froze. How? Why? Would someone do that! I suddenly felt my hands ball into fists. What kind of sick fuck would do that to a woman. I suddenly broke out of my rage to see Clare looking at me, sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, she's a lot better now, Kenya helped a lot", she said smiling softly. I smiled back. She sighed and frowned.

"I don't even know how I still believe in this", she said pointing to the ring on her finger.

"What do you mean"? I asked confused. She sighed heavily.

"It's just…my sister was raped, my parents always told me divorce was wrong, sex before marriage was a sin….". she trailed off looking at the grass.

"That doesn't mean you should stop believing in your faith", I said seriously. She looked back to me and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. I was surprised by this action.

"Clare…what are y-",I was cut off by her lips crashing on mine. I laid back down, the grass coming in contact with my back. She, put her hands on either side of my head, tugging at my hair softly. I wrapped my arms around her back bringing her closer to me. She parted her lips, and I stuck my tongue in her mouth. I fought with her tongue over dominance. I won of course. She broke apart and looked at me with suddenly dark blue eyes.

"Eli, is that you", shouted a familiar voice from across the field. I growled in frustration. Adam. Clare quickly got off of me and fixed herself. I got up to and turned around to see Adam walking in the grass towards us. We stood up.

"Well…..well, you must be Clare", smirked Adam as he held his hand out. Clare blushed and took it shyly.

"And you must be Adam", she said quietly.

"The one and only", he said. I gave him a look.

"What are you doing here Adam", I gritted through my teeth. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Could I talk to you for a minute", he asked gesturing for me to come to him. I looked at Clare.

"I'll be right back", I smiled. She nodded and pulled out her phone, probably calling her dad. I walked over to Adam and he took me a few feet away.

"What is it, and how did you find me here"? I whispered harshly.

"First of all, I know you go to the park, its like your second home and second, it's about Fitzgerald, apparently when we went to the bar last time, he saw us, and he wants to kill us", he said panicky. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure this information is valid", I said trying to keep a calm voice.

"Yes, my friend Marcus-who works at the bar- told me and from the looks of it he said Fitzgerald was not too happy", he said.

"Shit!…Okay we'll just have to corner him", I concluded.

"How"?

"I don't know, but I'll think of something, I'll call you when I find out". I reassured him

"Okay I got to go, Franco needs me at the office".

"This early"? I asked confused. He nodded.

"Something about a drug handling", He murmured as he started to walk away.

"I'll see you later", I half-shouted at his retreating figure. He waved his hand back, entering his car.

"Is something wrong"? I jumped from the sound of Clare's voice. I almost forgot she was here.

"Uhh….nothing's wrong, look I better take you home, Adam has something we need to take care of", I half admitted. She nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, my dad wants me home anyway", she said trying to reassure herself. I nodded and started walking to my car. With Clare following behind me.

* * *

At night, in Franco's building I felt a cold feeling, like I wasn't familiar with this place, as if I haven't been working here over a year. I shook the feeling off and made my way through the building. I knocked on Franco's office and heard a faint "Come in". I opened the door to see Franco smoking a cigar and sitting in his black leather chair. He looked surprised.

"Eli, I didn't call you in tonight, now tell me what do I owe this visit", his dark eyes sliced through mine. I walked in slowly and sat in the opposite chair from him.

"It's about Randall Edwards", I said straight at him.

"What about him"?

"I was wondering…..do you think maybe you could help Randall pay off his debts and he'll pay you back the money later", I said through false hope. Franco chortled, his cigar bopping between his lips, the smoke fuming through air like gray fog.

"Your kidding", he said not believing me. I shook my head.

"You know I can't do that", he stated nonchalantly.

"Can't or won't", I said sharply. Franco stood up and slammed his hands on the hard wood table and looked me straight in the eye holding his cigar between two fingers.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you think you are, thinking your missions are to take pity on, and tell me how to run my business, but I won't tolerate it, you understand", he said with venom dripping through his voice. I nodded. He sat back down and his face softened.

"What's the matter my boy, you never have a problem when I give you a job", he asked concerned.

"I don't know, it's probably me, I better go I'll see you tomorrow night", I stood up and he nodded but his eyes said more. I left his office and exited the building._ You fucking idiot Eli._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Oooohhhh is Clare hinting something...? Also i din't like how this chapter turned out but if you agree or disagree, let me know:)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Its that time again. Another chapter.:) I thank you for the reviews and it means a lot to me, to be told my storyline is amazing. Thank you so read on. :)**

**

* * *

**

Elis (POV)

This past month has been _amazing_. Of course it was because of Clare. The thought of her makes me want to go and see her. To see how she's doing. How her day was. To see if she missed me as much as I missed her. _Boy Eli. You're a pathetic sap. _Even though my relationship is _perfect_, my job is far from it. I haven't been to Franco's office since I asked him to help Randall out. He probably would want to see how my progress is going or even worse..

To see if I killed Randall.

I haven't, and I don't want to be pestered by Franco on how I should have already, because I honestly don't know anymore. Not just Randall, but about everything that has to do with Franco. I haven't killed anyone since that night with Fitzgerald and the thought of it makes my stomach sick. I used to love killing people for my job…..but now I feel wrong. I feel that it is wrong.

Whenever I have this crisis of what to do with Franco, I think of Clare. Tonight I'm going to her house for dinner with her parents. Randall has still been a little weary about our relationship, but not as bad as before. I honestly like Randall. He's a good man that just got mixed up with a lot of shit. I just wish Franco can see that. Trying to change Francos mind is trying to go walk through a brick wall. Impossible. I will try to find a way.

I don't know what I'm going to do with Fitzgerald. Adam and I tried to go back to his warehouse, but it was cleared out. We even went to the bar almost every night, but there was nothing. Its as if he disappeared. I find it weird actually, but the farther away he is from me and Adam the better.

I was getting ready to go to Clares house when I heard a knock on my door. I went to go open the door, to see Adam standing there, dressed causally. He was wearing blue jeans, plaid shirt and converse. His facial expression was mixed with annoyance and frustration. I've been ignoring Adams calls and text for the past few weeks, knowing it had to do with Franco.

I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know exactly why I'm here". His voice was angry.

I motioned him in the door and he walked in and went straight to my living room. He sat on the couch.

"All right, I want to know why the hell you went AWOL and having your absence being the reason why Franco is constantly down my throat." His eyes were dark. He was pissed.

I sat down across from him on the love seat. How was I going to explain this to Adam. I mean I was usually the over-confidant one, always in to killing, getting the job done…

"It's about Clare isn't it." He stated abruptly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at him. He looked more calm, but I knew he was still mad. I shook my head.

"Yes….no…..there's more to it." I tried to clear my head from the mixed up issues I've been having.

"Please, enlighten me." His voice was mocking, but I knew he wanted the truth.

"I don't know anymore." I mumbled quietly.

Adams eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'you don't know', you just told me there was more to-"

"No." I cut him off. "I mean I don't _know_ if I want to work for Franco anymore." My voice turned in to a whisper.

Adams eyes widened. As if the news spread that pigs started to fly. He blinked a couple of times and looked down, looking as if processing what I just told him.

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded my head slowly. "I just…..it doesn't feel right anymore." I paused. "It's as if I was on this high and the rush is dying down." I tried my best to sum it up as possible.

"I still…..can't believe it." He sounded as if he was saying it more to himself than me.

"I can't kill him Adam. I just can't stand the thought of it. Or killing anyone for that matter." I closed my eyes. I took in deep breaths.

"Dude, I'm just letting you know, Franco will probably _kill_ you if you leave." He sounded scared for me.

"I know." I stated. "I've known that since the day I started, but I can't do it any more Adam. I just can't." I mumbled, shaking my head.

He came over to sit beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever happens…..your still my best friend."

* * *

I was driving to Clares house, while frantically trying to forget what happened at my place today. I can't think about what Adam and I talked about. I need to push it aside and think of Clare. I'll be having a nice dinner with her and her family. As soon as I came in to the drive way, I exited my car and walked to the door. I suddenly became nervous while walking to the door. I mean, I know Randall, but this dinner, is for him to truly accept the fact that Clare and I are together, and serious. He wanted to make sure I was a good person for Clare. He was protective, and I respected that.

The door swung open to a beautiful and sexy looking Clare. I raked my eyes down her body. She was wearing a skinny strap, yellow dress, that flowed at the bottom. It stopped at just above the knee. Her white creamy skin was brought out from the colour of her dress. Her blue eyes stuck out. They had a sparkle in them. Her make up was just right and her hair was curly as it always was.

My hormones taking over my body, I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. She didn't seem surprised by the kiss, since she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. She released from the kiss and smiled brightly at me.

"You look handsome." She looked me up and down. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a gray button down shirt and a black tie.

I smirked. "You, look absolutely," I leaned down to her ear. "_sexy._" I whispered seductively. I heard her shiver and I smirked in satisfaction.

She took my hand and led me into the living room and towards the kitchen. In the kitchen was , cutting up green onions on the pantry.

"Mom, I like you to meet Eli." Clare introduced. Mrs. Edwards looked up at smiled warmly. She was small, had a wrinkly face with brown hair and golden streaks in the front. She made her way towards us and held out her hand. I shook it and said,

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Edwards." I spoke politely.

"Eli, please call me Helen." She laughed lightly. "So Clare has told me a lot about you." She looked at me.

I looked at Clare to see; her cheeks were turning red. I smirked.

"Is that so." I said, still looking at Clare.

"Yes, she doesn't sto-"

"Alright. Eli, come have a seat at the table," Clare interrupted, bringing me to the table. I sat down in a chair and Clare sat down beside me. I looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back. I heard the sound of a throat clearing when I looked over my shoulder and saw Randall standing at the archway in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, hello Eli." Randall slightly smiled.

"Hi dad," Clare answered.

"Hello Randall." I smiled.

He sat down at the end of the table. Helen then brought pasta and bread to the table with a salad with variety of fruits and vegetables. The food smelled so good. Helen sat at the other end of the table; as far away from Randall as possible.

"So Eli, how old are you?" Asked Helen.

"19." I took some pasta and bread.

"Well….since I know you Eli, I'll skip the whole questioning on your intentions with Clare." Randall said firmly.

"_Dad_," Clare hissed.

Randall put his hands in the air defensively.

"What? Just being honest."

Clare rolled her eyes and groaned. I groaned inwardly. This is going to be a long dinner.

* * *

After dessert, Clare took me upstairs to her room. Randall left to go to the office and Helen was cleaning the dishes. We offered to help, but she said it was okay, and we could go relax. I thought Clare's mom was really sweet. She also seemed genuinely interested on knowing about Clare's boyfriend. Randall, however was fairly quiet. I don't know if he's okay with Clare and I being together but he'll just have to deal with it.

Clare opened the last door on the left and pulled me into her room.

The middle of the room had a bed with peach and cream sheets and white pillows. Her walls were painted yellow. Her closet was on the right side and her dresser and vanity were beside it. On her dresser and walls were picture frames and awards from school. On the left side was a night table beside her bed and a computer desk with a laptop on it. She had a window on her left side of the room with white see-through curtains.

I went to her dresser and picked up a picture frame of a much younger Clare-probably about 14-wearing a catholic school outfit, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail and wearing gold rimmed glasses, with braces. I smirked at how adorable she looked. From behind I heard Clare make a noise.

"What are you doing with that?" She sounded embarrassed and quickly took the picture from my hands.

"You were so cute." I cooed.

She narrowed her eyes and put the picture back on the shelf. Beside it was a picture of a younger-looking Clare smiling with an older girl, smiling, beside her. The girl beside her had long brown wavy hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a beauty mark right under her right eyebrow.

That must be Darcy.

I looked over to Clare to see, she was gazing at the picture. She looked focused. By the look in her eyes, I could tell that, even though she was happy for her sister, she still missed her everyday. I brought her to me. She wrapped her hands around my back, as I wrapped my hands around her shoulders. I rested my chin on top of her head.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: AAHHHHH cliffhangerr;) Yep, so tell me, who do you think said it?;) Also the next chapter is going to be VERY BIG for Eli and Clare. Review and find out.:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! This chapter my not seem important but trust me it is. So read review on what you think so far. Read on my lovely readers:)**

**WARNING: Sexual and explict content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Eli(POV)

My heart was racing. My breathing was struggling. My eyes were closed shut. I held onto Clare with all the force I could. I opened my eyes.

Clare looked up at me and crashed her lips over mine. Her mouth was moving urgently over mine. She plunged her tongue into my mouth, making me moan in the process. She moved her hands up my back and around my neck. I brought my hands down to her waist. She released, and looked me straight in the eye. Her blue eyes beaming.

"I love you too." she smiled.

I smiled in both happiness and relief. I picked her up in my arms. She giggled as I spun her around the room. I kissed her chastely before gently, putting her back on the floor.

Clare looked around the room then back at me. "Let's go out." She said eagerly.

I gave her a confused look. "Where?"

She smiled deviously and walked backwards towards the door, pulling me with her. "Ice cream!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at how adorable she was and let her lead me downstairs. When we reached the door Clare slipped on some flats while yelling,

"Mom! I'm going out with Eli!"

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you later, love you!" yelled Helen from the kitchen.

"Love you too!".

When we exited the house, we were greeted by the dark sky and the moon itching its way out. We went to my car and I drove us to _Dairy Queen._

Once we arrived, I got out of the car and went to the passengers door. When I opened it for Clare, she smiled and stepped out. She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. Once we went in line, I asked Clare what she wanted.

"Chocolate!" she squealed.

After ordering Clare a chocolate cone and a strawberry one for me, we went outside and sat at one of benches. I sat across from Clare and watched as she happily ate her ice cream.

Right then and there I knew I was done with Franco. I'm not going to kill her father. I'm not going to kill _anyone _anymore. Clare is my life now. I love her completely, and with her exchanging those three words, I knew I would do anything for her. I knew she loved me as much as I loved her. I can't do it anymore. I've finally come to the decision. I'm done.

"You seem deep in thought." said Clare, interrupting my thoughts.

I shot my eyes to her and said, "No, it's nothing."

She frowned and reached her hand for mine across the table. "You can tell me what's bothering you." she said sincerely.

Her blue eyes held concern. I lifted her hand up to my face and started kissing the back of it. I watched her expression. It was loving and caring.

Suddenly she released her hand and got up from the bench. I looked at her with confusion. She went to the garbage and threw out her trash. She came back and stood right in front of me.

She bit her lip. "Lets go to your place?" She whispered.

I was still confused but agreed anyways. "Okay." I responded.

* * *

On the way to my place Clare was awfully quiet and kept looking out the window. I hope I didn't make her upset. Once we made it inside my apartment, Clare reached for my hand and lead me to the bedroom. I was still very confused. Once inside my room, she closed the door and stood in front of me. She reached for both my hands this time. She looked me in the eyes and I've never seen so much love and passion in them.

"Make love to me."

I was taken aback. Shocked would be an understatement. I knew that Clare was waiting for marriage and we never talked about _us _having sex before. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Clare are you sure?" I could trace the surprising tone in my voice.

She nodded. She lift her hands and locked them around my neck. "I love you Eli. I want you to have me. All of me." She sounded confidant, positive.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her. To see any hidden nervousness or worry. I didn't see any. I lifted her chin up and gave her a slow passionate kiss. She kissed back and put her fingers in my hair. She tugged slightly, making me moan. I broke away from her lips and started kissing down her neck. I've been wanting to taste her smooth skin since I laid eyes on her. I heard her sigh.

I put my hands down her back and held on to her hips. I started sucking and nibbling on her neck. One of my hands moved to the side of her dress; where her zipper was. I stopped kissing her neck and unzipped her dress. Never taking my eyes off of her. She looked at me as well. Once the zipper was unzipped, I took both straps and moved them down her shoulder, making the dress fall to the ground. I raked my eyes down her body. She was wearing a white lacy bra and matching underwear. I noticed Clare blush. I grabbed her hips and lifted her up, having her legs wrapping around my waist. I turned us around and walked us to the bed. I laid Clare down gently and started kissing her fervently.

I felt her hands reach down for my tie. After taking it off, she started unbuttoning my shirt. I broke the kiss to help her take off the shirt, after taking it off I threw it aside and she started running her fingers over my chest. I groaned at the touch of her soft hands over my skin. She pulled me down to kiss her again and immediately put her tongue in my mouth. I traced my hands around her back, unclasping her bra.

I kissed down her neck again, then her shoulder. I started sucking on her collarbone. She moaned in response. I pulled down the straps from her bra and tossed it aside. I looked at her. _God she was so beautiful._

"Eli, stop staring." whispered Clare in embarrassment.

"Your beautiful Clare." I pressed my chest to hers and we both gasped at the skin-on-skin contact. Clare reached down between us and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. I kicked them off the bed. I moved my hands over her stomach. She moved her hips forward to mine, making me groan in anticipation. I moved my hips towards her, making her moan in response.

I realized I forgot a condom. So I got up and went to my dresser, grabbing one and going back to Clare. I removed her underwear and removed my boxers and put the condom on. I moved my self on top of her. My tip touching her entrance. I heard her gasp.

"Clare this is going to hurt. Just tell me to stop if it gets too bad." I cautioned.

She nodded and wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I slowly entered her and felt her tense.

"I love you." I crashed my lips on to hers while pushing all the way in. Clare broke the kiss with an ear piercing scream.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It'll be over soon." I whispered gently. Tears started running down Clares face. I kissed them away.

I slowly moved out then back in. She winced in pain. I stopped all together.

"I'll sto-"

"No…no Eli, keep going." she sniffled.

I thrusted in and out slowly. I tried my best to not lose control, but the pleasure that was going through me was making it hard. Clare moaned softly and I took that as a sign to move a little faster.

"Eli…." she moaned again.

She arched her back off the bed when I thrusted deeper. Clare moved her hands to my hair and pulled it softly. I groaned.

"Eli…faster." she breathed.

I started moving faster, making her moan louder and faster. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants and her face was flushed. She started to shyly push her hips forward to meet with my thrusts. A shot of pleasure went through my body. I hit a certain spot that drove Clare to scream in pleasure.

I could tell she was close. I was as well, so I moved faster.

"Eli!" Clare screamed as she arched her back clean off the bed.

I soon came after, as pleasure exploded through my body, making Clares' name fall from my lips. I collapsed on top of her. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. I got up from the bed and threw the condom in the trash. I walked back to the bed to see Clare with her eyes closed and smiling in content. I pulled the covers down and we laid underneath. She snuggled in to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Eli."

"I love you Clare."

* * *

**A/N: I feel...weird but it had to be done. But the next chapter is going to be INTENSE.:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Hello. Sorry I'm late for the chapter, but I do feel that you guys are getting bored with my story. Please stick with me. It gets better after this chapter. So read on.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do dot own Degrassi**

**

* * *

**

Eli(POV)

After I took Clare home, I went to Franco's office. I needed to let him know I won't be of his _services_ anymore. I entered his office with out knocking and was greeted by Franco smoking a cigar and reading the paper. He looked up and smiled.

"Elijah! What are you doing here my boy?"

I ignored his question. "I'm leaving."

He looked at me dumbfounded and pulled out his cigar, placing it on the ashtray. He looked back at me, still confused.

"What do you mean you're…_leaving_?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I'm done here. Done with you, done with this business, done with the killings, done with this life."

Realization dawned on him. His face twisted in anger. "You know you can't do that."

I pulled the file from my jacket and walked to his desk. Dropping the file on it. "Yes I can. I'm not murdering Randall Edwards just because of you and your _stupid _money. I was blinded by this job. I regret it. Thinking this was _the_ life, when I'm nothing but a murderer."

Franco scoffed and looked away. "You must be really stupid to not know that getting into this business was not easy."

"Well, I was stupid and naïve….but I know better now."

"So what are you going to do now. Work as the mail clerk fro the rest of your life." Franco laughed with no humour.

I sighed. "If I have to, I will."

"Since you are a son to me. I'll let you off the hook." He stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "But if I see you anywhere near me or my business, I will hunt you down and _kill _you. You hear me?"

"You need to promise me something."

Franco looked stunned. "I don't need to promise you shit, you hear me boy."

"Fine then kill me. Right here. Right now." I raised my arms in the air to show him I meant it.

"Your lying," though he didn't sound convincing.

"Try me."

He looked around the room, avoiding my gaze. His face started to sweat. "Fine, what do you want."

Inwardly I was shocked that he caved but outward I kept the strong persona. "Call off the murder of Randall Edwards."

"No. Absolutely-"

"He will pay you back the money. I promise."

Franco thought about it for a moment. He looked back at me. "Fine. I want the money in 3 days."

"Deal." I turned and started to exit his office when he stopped me.

"Elijah." I turned around. "You will always be my boy." His eyes held sadness. He managed a small smile.

I looked at him one last time before exiting his office for good.

Once I made it outside, I felt relieved. I'm finally free. Free to be with Clare. But I will miss Franco. I started walking to my car when some one punched me in the back. Hard.

I went flying on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. A boot then came in contact with my stomach, making me wince in pain. I went on my back and looked up at the figure. Fitzgerald.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Surprised to see me."

I coughed, my lungs burning. "How…did-"

"Oh I've been following you for awhile…Elijah." He walked around me.

"I thought you left." I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down with his foot.

"Nope. I've been waiting for the perfect moment." he stopped and laughed. "It seems I have. Oh and in case your wondering I'm not going to kill your little friend. What's his name….ah Adam! Yes I've done business with him before. Good kid."

My head was spinning, trying to understand where he was getting at. "So what? You're going to kill me instead."

He brought his hand to his chin, feigning thought. "Perhaps….or maybe I'll just go after your pretty little girlfriend. You know the one with the pretty blue eyes and curls. Man she is something."

All functions in my body stopped. No. Not Clare. My Clare. I looked back up at him. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb Elijah. Its okay, I understand. I'll leave her alone." He started walking away when he turned around. "But I will be watching Elijah."

I tried to calm down my breathing. My stomach was killing me, my back feels like its been ripped in two. My heart is going to be tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up with my whole body aching. There's a huge bruise on my stomach and back. My head is killing me. I can't believe Fitzgerald found me last night. He knows about Clare.

My sweet, beautiful, innocent Clare.

I have to keep her safe. Even if it means doing something that will hurt both of us.

Knocking at my door broke me out of my thoughts. I opened the door to the person I wanted to see the least. There she was wearing denim shorts, a purple long sleeve, and black flats. Her skin looked radiant, her smile brightened the morning and her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling. I think I'm going to be sick. She walked in and I closed the door. She pressed her lips to mine. She pulled away when she noticed I wasn't kissing back. Her sparkling eyes shrunk a bit.

"Eli? Is everything okay?" Her voice was quiet and soft.

Oh my god this is going to be worse than I thought.

"I can't do this anymore." I said coldly.

"Do what?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "This. Us."

Her eyes started to shine. "I know you don't mean that."

"Yes. I do. I don't love you. I never did." I said harshly.

Tears started falling down her eyes. I just wanted to kiss them away and wrap my arms around her. Telling her what I said wasn't true. But I don't move. " Stop lying!" she yelled.

"I'm not! I only wanted to _fuck_ you." I spat.

She flinched at my voice. I was surprised as well. Tears were still flowing down her face, but her eyes turned to fire. She balled her hands into fists. She walked up to me. "Go to _hell_. You ass-hole."

She passed me and slammed the door shut after exiting. My insides were twisting. My heart was being ripped apart. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes. I fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. The reviews I got for the last chapter was more than I ever got in any other chapter so I thank you. Read ahead my lovely readers:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Eli(POV)

Fuck This.

Fuck Everything.

Fuck Life.

Why did I have to be so fucking stupid? Why did I have to join the mob? Why did I have to fall in love? Why did I have to break her heart?

I'm a fucking idiot, that's why.

It's been a week since I last seen Clare. Everyday I think of her. In my mind all I see is her standing in front of me, crying because of what I said. I hate myself because of it. My heart squeezes at the thought of it.

Randall fired me, but not before I told him to pay back Franco within three days. He asked me why. I told him that I wasn't who he thought I was and told him not to mess with Franco and to pay him. I think Randall realized who I was, but I simply left his office with out another word. I'm guessing he paid the money. Randy even told me he went on a business trip, out of town for a couple of weeks.

Adam was the only person that's been there for me this past week. He understood why I left and what I did to Clare, although he was upset by how harsh I ended it. I was too. Probably even more.

So I'm out of a job.

Clare hates me.

Fitzgerald is probably going to kill me.

What have I got to lose.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to my door to hear it was still banging. I opened it to see a flushed looking Adam, with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa, dude. You okay?" I asked.

He straightened up and still tried to catch his breath. He barged in my house and closed the door, locking it.

"Clare's in danger." He rasped.

My brain couldn't process the words coming out of his mouth. All I could manage to choke out was, "What?"

"My friend Granger, he told me that Fitz was planning to kill a curly-haired girl with blue eyes, who was dating a rival of his."

_Oh Shit. _"Fuck!" I paced the room, running my fingers through my hair. "Did he say when?" I asked frantically.

"He said as soon as possible."

Why is this happening now? I turned to Adam, to see his face was pale and sweat was glistening down his for head.

"I've got to get her out of here." I started walking towards the bedroom. I faintly heard Adam trailing behind. I went to my closet and pulled out a huge black duffel bag.

"Where are you going to take her? Maybe you should think this through first."

I pulled clothes from drawers and my closet and stuffed it in the duffel bag. I went to the bathroom to get my toiletries. Once I went back in the room I stuffed them also in the duffel.

"Adam I need to have her safe. If anything happens to her….especially because of me, I won't be able to live with myself."

Adam sighed. "Look maybe you should go to the police."

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to tell them about Fitz without revealing I killed his best friend and that I was in the mob."

Adam inhaled then exhaled slowly. "Okay I know that's far fetched, but I'm just trying to help."

I stopped packing my things and looked at him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know and thanks, if it weren't for you I'd probably wouldn't have gotten through anything in my life." I smiled.

He smiled back and put his hand in his pocket. He rummaged through it and pulled his hand out, holding a big wad of cash. He handed it to me.

I held my hands up to stop him. "Adam I can't take-"

"Just shut up and take the cash Goldsworthy." he snapped with a smile on his face.

I took the money cautiously and pocketed it. I zipped up my bag and grabbed my jacket.

"Well I guess this is goodbye…..for now." said Adam as I locked up my apartment.

"Yeah." We pounded our fists and parted ways once outside the building, me in my car and him in his.

* * *

I parked my car a few blocks away from Clare's house, although it was after midnight I still didn't want to be too conspicuous. I jogged to the side of her house. I noticed there was no car in the drive way so I was assuming she was home alone. I climbed up the tree beside her window and climbed in her room. She looked so beautiful. Her face was turned to me and her sheets were down to her waist. She was wearing a white nightgown. Her white skin shimmered from the moonlight. I walked over to her and saw her move.

"Eli…." she whispered.

I knelt down beside her and shook her arm gently. She stirred in her sleep before her eyes opened. Blue eyes were staring into mine. At first they looked warm, happy but then they narrowed. She sat up abruptly. Almost knocking me over.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She said harshly.

"We need to get out of here." I said.

She raised an eyebrow with still an angry expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

I stood up. "Your in danger and I need to get you out of here."

She hopped out of her bed and stared up at me. "Am I dreaming or something because only a week ago you broke up with me and now I'm "supposedly" in danger."

"Yes. The reason I broke up with you was to keep you _out _of danger, but it turns out that didn't help one bit."

She laughed harshly. "What the _fuck_? Is this some kind of sick _joke_?"

I walked up to her but she took my step back. I felt a pang to my heart at her action_. _"Listen Clare, I know you hate me right now but I need you to be safe. I need you come with me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked deep in thought. I waited.

Finally she looked back at me and said, "Where are we going?"

I sighed in relief and said, "I'm not sure but you need to bring some things with you. We're going to be gone for awhile."

She nodded and went to her closet and pulled out a big yellow tote bag. She started packing clothes and other items in the bag. She left the room and came back with a tooth brush and other woman necessities. Once done packing she turned to me.

"I need to get dressed…"

"Oh! Right. I'll just be downstairs." I exited the room and descended downstairs.

Oh god. I don't know what I'm going to do, but first I need to get Clare away from here as possible. Then I'll deal with the other stuff later.

"Eli?"

I turned around to see Clare at the door with the yellow tote bag on her shoulder wearing black track pants and a baby blue long sleeve.

"Lets go."

* * *

**A/N:Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Read ahead my lovely readers.:)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

Eli(POV)

Clare was silent during the drive. She had been looking out the window since we entered the car. I don't know where I'm taking her but I know it has to be out of the country.

"How could I be so stupid…" mumbled Clare.

"Pardon?"

"How could I be so s_tupid_? You broke up with me and now we're running away together because of some supposed danger. How do I not know you're lying?" She looked over at me.

I sighed. "Clare. Trust me. What I did to you…..was one of the most stupidest things I've ever done."

She laughed harshly. "I bet it was the same thing you thought for all the other girls you dumped."

"Not just the break up, I mean everything."

"What do you mean?" I could feel her eyes burning on my side.

"Falling in love with you, your father….."

"What does my father have to do with this?" her voice was rising.

I should tell Clare. I can't keep hiding her in the dark. She's going to hate me even more but it's best that she knows.

"I'm not who you think I am." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I became a mail clerk for your father because I was hired to kill him. Your dad owed money to the boss and didn't pay him back."

Clare was silent. I continued.

"I was all for it at first but then I met you and I knew I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you but I couldn't help it. You changed everything for me Clare. I quit because I finally realized how wrong it was and wanted to be a better person. Then Fitz found me and threatened to hurt you. So I had to take action."

More silence.

"Please say something." I pleaded. I looked at her and saw she was looking down at her hands.

"You…_kill _people?" she whispered.

I swallowed and said, "Yes. I did."

"How many?"

"Clare I really don't think-"

"How many?" she screamed.

I flinched at her tone. "I don't remember."

I heard her sigh. "I can't believe you. I loved you. I thought I knew you. Your nothing but a liar and a… _murderer_."

There was a stab to my heart at the word murderer. I lost her. I looked over to see tears falling down her cheeks. She was hugging herself.

"You were going to _kill_ my _father_? How could you? She yelled again.

"I-I Clare please…."

"Stop the car." she said abruptly.

"What?"

She stared into my eyes with a cold and hateful look. "Stop. The. Car."

I kept driving. She screamed and started banging on the window. "Open the door! Let me out!"

I was shocked by her behaviour. I pulled over and stopped the car. She flung the door opened and ran out. I got out my side and ran after her. There was a grassy hill where she was running to.

"Clare!" I screamed as I grabbed her waist before she fell.

She started pounding her elbows into my ribs, struggling to get free. I heard her sobbing. She was gasping.

"Let go of me! I hate you! I hate you!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

I only tightened my hold on her waist as she stopped struggling and cried even more. Tears escaped my eyes as she fell to the ground. I fell down with her and held her while she cried her eyes out.

It could've been hours before Clare stopped crying but finally I felt Clare slump against me and heard her snore lightly. I brought her face to mine and saw her cheeks tear-stricken and red. I kissed the tears away and picked her up. I held her bridal-style as I made our way back to the car. I gently placed her in and closed the door.

When I drove back on the freeway I noticed on a sign that stated there was a motel a few miles away. Once I got us a room, I grabbed our stuff and placed it in the room. I picked up Clare and placed her sleeping figure on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her cheek.

"I love you Clare. I hope you can forgive me one day." I pecked her lips lightly before I turned off the lights.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**11 reviews! You guys are amazing:) I'm so glad you guys stuck with me. Although, kind of sad to say it, this story is shortly coming to an end. Yep you read right. It's almost over.;'( But for now here's the next chapter! Enjoy my lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Degrassi**

**

* * *

**

(EliPOV)

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I wiped the steamy glass of the mirror and analyzed my appearance. It was morning. Clare was still sleeping. Even though the shower helped me relax. I still felt like shit. Clare hates me. After this whole "situation" with Fitz is over, she'll never speak to me again. She'll probably call the cops on me. I honestly didn't care if I went to jail. I could live with that. It's just….losing Clare forever. That was hard to handle.

After I dressed in a black v-neck and black skinny jeans, I emerged from the motel bathroom and placed my dirty clothes near my bag. I looked over and saw Clare still sound asleep. She was on her side, her right arm under her head while her left arm laid beside her, clutching the bed sheet softly. I smiled by how peaceful she looked. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just sat on the chair near the door and thought.

Fitz needs to be killed. Or arrested. No. He can't be arrested. Adam and I will both go down. I would go, but I couldn't do that to Adam. He's only 18. He's practically still a kid. Maybe, Adam could ask Franco to send out older, more experienced men to end Fitz.

"Eli…"

I snapped my eyes towards Clare. She was lying on her back, but her eyes were still shut. I sat on the side of the bed and brushed her cheek with my hand.

She stirred. "Eli don't go….I love you."

My heart squeezed in pain and happiness. Clare still loves me, but she's dreaming. It doesn't mean she's not mad at me.

I took her hand in mine and rubbed the skin softly. Clare stirred once more and snapped her eyes opened. For a moment she just stared at me. Her blue eyes boring into mine. Then she looked down at our interlaced hands and yanked her hand from mine. She sat up and scooted far away from me., her knees lifted to her chest.

"Where are we?" she mumbled.

I sighed and went back to the chair near the door. I knew she wouldn't forgive me. She's probably terrified of me.

"Motel," I answered bluntly.

She looked around before averting her gaze back to me. "Are we still in Toronto?"

I shook my head. "A few hours away, but we're not staying here. I brought you here last night so you can sleep."

She looked away from me. "Tell me-tell me why I'm here?"

"I told you-"

"The whole story." Her voice showed no hint of anger of hysterics like the night before. Her voice was calm.

I cleared my throat. "It started with Adam and I going after Fitz and his friend, for raping a girl, leaving her for dead." I eyed Clare's expression. It was blank, so I continued. "Then I killed his friend and Fitz almost killed me. Adam shot Fitz in the arm and we narrowly escaped. We haven't heard from Fitz until the night I was attacked by him. He wanted to go after you Clare. He's been watching us. Adam told me he was planning to kill you….so I took you out of town."

"Why didn't you give him to the police?" her voice was angry.

"I couldn't. I'm not exactly on the police's best friend list."

She glared at me. "That's not _funny_."

"Who says I'm laughing."

She sighed and looked away again. She crossed her arms across her chest. I wonder what she's thinking right now. About this whole situation.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." She murmured, with her head down as she got out of the bed. She picked up her bag and closed the bathroom. I faintly heard the shower water running inside.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Adam's number. The phone picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Adam. It's me."

"_Eli. Oh dude, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm assuming Clare is as well?_"

"Yeah she's fine….listen man, I need you to do something."

"_What?_"

"Go to Franco and tell him what happened with Fitz. Then ask him if he can send some of his guys to take down Fitz."

"_Uhh,..I don't know if that's a good idea._"

"Adam. I'm afraid Fitz will go after you next. Please. Do this."

"_Alright. I'll get back to you later. Where are you anyways?_"

"Motel a few hours away."

"_Oh ok. Talk to you later_."

"Bye."

I sighed as I dropped my phone on the floor. Maybe I should turn myself in? It would make everything better and make Clare safe, but I can't. I know Clare won't be safe until Fitz is dead. No cop can save her. I'd rather have Clare hate me then seeing her die. Especially because of me. I hope Adam doesn't take long. This could probably work. Fitz doesn't know where we're staying. We're basically invisible.

Some time later, I heard the door to the bathroom swing open. I turned around and saw a wet-haired Clare wearing a yellow tank top and blue skinny jeans exit the bathroom. _God she looked so beautiful._ It took all power to not run across the room and kiss her right there, but instead I just paced the room a bit. Trying to clear my mind.

"Is there a plaza around here?" asked Clare.

I looked at her and noticed her bag was over her shoulder, and was slipping on her shoes. She was leaving. Every nerve in my body exploded. I wanted to make her stay, but my body wouldn't seem to move.

"Yeah, there's one a few blocks." I responded.

She went to the door and looked back at me. She nodded and opened the door.

"I'll see you later."

Then she was gone. I let her go. I'm never going to see her again. I debated whether to chase after her, pull her in my arms and beg her to stay with me. She didn't have to forgive me, just stay with me. She's probably running for help. To get as far away from me as possible. She'll probably turn me in. The thought of Clare telling the police about _me _made my heart pound rapidly in a monstrous way. I need to lay down be fore my body collapses.

I dragged my feet towards the bed. I plumped down and buried my face in a pillow. Clare's scent still lingered on the pillow. I inhaled and sighed. My body suddenly went slump as I got more comfortable inside the bed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I didn't sleep last night but a lot was on my mind, plus I didn't want to freak out Clare by having her waking up with me next to her. I yawned and let my eyes close as my mind was consumed in the dark.

I don't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up, it was darker in the room. Not completely dark but more dimmer than earlier. My mind was still foggy from sleep and my eyes were blurry. I sat up, stumbling a bit as I stretched. I heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. I was confused who would be knocking. Maybe the person who owns the place. I opened the door and was greeted by Clare.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi."

She walked through the door past me, and dropped her bag on the floor, taking off her shoes. I looked at her with confusion and a hint of shock on my face. _She came back. Why?_ I walked slowly to her. She was hugging herself in front of the bed. I noticed tears were falling down her face.

"Clare…" I tried to reach out for her but she turned around.

"The plaza didn't have any anything I needed." She laughed, clearly showing the situation _wasn't _funny.

She walked to the bed and laid down. I followed her and went on the bed. I laid down beside her, facing her. She looked into my eyes with tears still pouring down her face. I grabbed her hand and held it. I expected her to pull away but instead she held onto mine tighter.

* * *

**So...what did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey my lovely readers. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter.=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**

* * *

**

(EliPOV)

I rubbed Clare's hand with mine and brought it up to my lips, kissing her knuckles. She closed her eyes and sighed. I took my other hand and moved her bangs aside. I moved my body closer to hers and leaned in. She opened her eyes and removed her hand from mine and bolted off the bed. I stayed there for a moment, thinking if I freeze, I could forget she ever left the bed. Forget she ruined our moment. I turned my head and saw her standing in front of the bed, shaking lightly. I climbed off and walked over to her. She took a step back.

"Stay away from me." she warned.

"Clare why are you doing this?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why I did that, it was stupid of me. It won't happen again." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

She can lie to herself and to me all she wanted. She was going to admit she still loved me. I can see it. She came back. If she really didn't care about me or loved me, she wouldn't have come back. I walked closer to her.

"Why did you come back then?" I asked.

She stayed put and looked down at the floor. "I….I don't know."

I grabbed her chin and made her look in my eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt and confusion but deep down….love.

"Clare, I know you still love me." I inched my face closer to hers. "Don't fight it."

Her eyes went to full on confusion, but before she could respond I crashed my lips over hers. _Oh how I missed her lips. _They were so soft and full. I heard her whimper and pulled back. I expected her to slap me across the face, but she only stared at me as her hands clung to my t-shirt.

"I can't….ahh" she moaned as I started to kiss her neck.

"Can't what?" I said between licking and sucking her creamy white flesh.

"This isn't…" she pulled my face from her neck and looked into my eyes one more time before doing something that surprised the both of us. She crashed her lips over mine in a fervent and zealously kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, not wanting to let her go. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pushed my tongue past her teeth. She opened her mouth and played with my tongue. Feeling the familiar taste of her mouth made my insides tingle.

She pulled away from the kiss but that didn't stop me from moving my lips down her neck. I showered her with butterfly kisses and nipped here and there. She moaned loudly, making her throat vibrate against my mouth, making me groan low. She tugged on the back of my hair, making me growl animalistic, I pushed her body against the wall as I pressed my lips back to hers in a rough and passionate kiss.

Clare moved her hands between our bodies and rubbed them up and down my chest, making me grunt. I grabbed her thighs and pulled them up my hips. Clare broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw line, making it jump out in pleasure. Her eyes locked with mine as she started down my neck. Her eyes were glazed over, making them dark blue. When she reached the place that connected my neck to my shoulder, she bit down on it, making me moan loudly. I saw her smile in satisfaction.

I felt my length grow at the feel of her centre over mine. I pushed my hips into hers, making her moan. She ground her hips back to mine, making my eyes roll in the back of my head. I pushed pulled her off the wall and plopped her down on the bed. I laid myself between her legs as I started to lift up her shirt, revealing her white creamy skin. I placed my lips to her soft flesh and kissed it repeatedly, sucking gently in different places. I heard Clare moan repeatedly as showered her with kisses. I moved her shirt up higher to reveal a purple bra. I palmed my hand over her clothed breast, making her arch slightly in my touch.

"Eli…."

I smirked as she closed her eyes and reeled in the sensation. Clare sat up abruptly and pulled off her tank top, throwing it on the floor in the process. She moved her hands to her back, I heard a clicking sound as she moved her bra straps down her shoulders. After having it completely off, she disregarded the piece off the bed. She guided my hand to her breast, while laying back down on the bed. I palmed her breast, and heard her sigh. I palmed her other breast with my other hand and press my lips to hers.

She grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss, while I massaged her breasts. She moved her hands down between us and played with the hem of my shirt. She slowly pulled my shirt up and raked her fingers across my chest, making my muscles twist in pleasure. I removed my hands from her breasts and heard her whine in protest. I smirked as I leaned up and pulled my shirt over my head.

Clare leaned up and pushed my back onto the bed. This surprised me since the only other time I was with Clare, I was on top. She straddled my waist as she undid my belt buckle and unzipped my pants. I felt more comfortable as my length was released from the friction. She pulled my pants down to my ankles, I kicked them off. Clare looked down at my erection poking out of my boxers.

She smirked and grabbed it, making me moan. She slowly glided her small hand down my shaft, making my insides churn with pleasure. She started to pump her fist faster, making my breathing come out in short pants.

"Fuck Clare." I muttered in pleasure.

"You like that, _Elijah_." she purred.

I almost came at the sound of my name falling from her lips, I leaned up and undid her jeans, pulling them down. She kicked the rest of them off and wrapped her legs around my waist. She pressed her chest into mine, making us both gasp at the contact. I locked eyes with her as I started to move my hips forward to hers. She moved her head back and closed her eyes.

I turned us around and placed her back on the bed. I removed her underwear while she removed my boxers. I aligned myself to her entrance. I looked at her one last time before kissing her lips and plunging myself into her. I groaned while she moaned, feeling complete to be completely inside. I moved inside her slowly while looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower up.

"Don't. I want to hear you." I whispered against her lips.

She opened her eyes slowly and released her bottom lip from her teeth. I moved my hips forward. She moaned. I did it again, making it in a rhythm. After a few minutes, Clare met her hips up to my thrusts, making me moan. We moved in unison as our breathing became heavier. I started to go faster.

"Eli!" Screamed Clare as I bit her neck.

I was soon coming to a close, as I started pumping into her faster, her moans becoming more frequent and loud. I hit a certain spot in Clare that started to make her shake, I felt her tense up underneath me and screamed in sheer pleasure, from her orgasm. I pulled my head back and groaned loudly as I came.

I panted as I looked back at Clare. She looked so beautiful, her face was flushed. I glued my for head to hers.

"I love you so much Clare." I whispered.

She brought her hand up to my face. "I love you Eli."

I pulled myself out of her and pulled the covers down. We snuggled underneath them. Clare was mine. I knew she still loved me. I'm never letting her go. Ever. Again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being AWOL but I'm here now and I want to thank you guys for the reviews. This story has one more chapter left and then an epilogue. So enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

(EliPOV)**  
**

I woke up with Clare in my arms. Her soft skin snuggled against mine made my stomach reel in happiness. I kissed the top of her head as I traced patterns on her am. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. The way her hair was perfectly tousled. How her lips were slightly parted when she breathed. I'm basking at how this adorable human being is mine. All mine. When she took me back, there were no words describing how I felt. When we made love last night, it had to be the most incredible thing I've ever shared with her.

It just pisses me off that I don't know what's going to happen. Fitz will never leave us alone. Until he's dead. I hope Adam got to Franco. I should probably call him later. I can't leave Clare right now. I need to be with her as much as I can. I feel like if I leave her sight, she might go away. Or realize I'm not worth it and leave. In a way I'm scared for Clare. I've endangered her into my world. She'll never be able to be the same anymore. That makes me hate myself even more.

I felt Clare stir in her sleep, making me snap back to reality. She stirred more until her eyes fluttered open, letting me see her clear blue eyes that I love. I smiled at her. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked as she stretched against my body.

"Not long."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She pouted.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked too beautiful in your sleep."

She blushed and buried her face in my chest, making me laugh. I stroked her hair as I just held her. She wiggled out of my arms and looked into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow. She took her left hand and pulled off her ring. Her purity ring. She took my hand and placed the ring in mine. I looked over the object for a moment before looking over to Clare. She closed my fingers over the ring without taking her eyes off mine. She leaned her face towards my closed hand and kissed each knuckle, before pressing her lips to mine. She curled her hand in my hair as I protectively wrapped my arms around her back. She released too quickly and leaned back.

"I want you to have it," she said, smiling at me lovingly.

I examined the ring once more before placing it on my right pinkie. "Why do you want me to have it? You weren't even supposed to be with me until you're married." I said.

"Eli, it says 'pure hearts wait'. Which means you should wait for your true love." She looked down at her hands. "I've already found mine. Why wait when I love you this much?" She looked back up to me.

I smiled at her and grabbed her waist. "I know I've found my true love." I pecked her lips lightly but still held onto her.

"Okay, I need to go take a shower," she said as she playfully pushed me away and got up from the bed. She had the sheets still wrapped around her.

"Do you want some company?" I smirked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

She scoffed, "What would make you think that?"

I laughed. "Oh I don't know. I have a lot of different methods to make your body clean."

She dropped the sheets, making my jaw slack. She turned around and headed toward the bathroom, but looked over her shoulder, smirking. "You coming?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted off the bed, after her into the bathroom, making her giggle.

* * *

After that _steamy _shower with Clare, I checked my cell phone to see if anyone called. Someone did. 10 missed calls. I flipped my phone opened and noticed they were all from Adam. I quickly dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"_Finally you call!_"

"I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"_Do you have any idea much I've been calling you this morning! I thought maybe Fitz got to you! Or something-"_

"Adam calm down. I was with Clare all morning."

"_Ohhh…that explains it."_

"Yeah, now tell me what the hell happened."

"_Alright. Alright. I couldn't get to Franco."_

"What? Why not?"

"_He went out of town for a few weeks. I didn't even know."_

"He never goes out of town."

"_I know."_

"You know what, just wait until he comes back."

"_What are you going to do until then?"_

"Just stay on the run. Look I've got to go. See you later."

"_See ya man._"

I shoved my phone into my bag and grabbed the rest of my stuff and stuffed it in my bag. What am I going to do now? We have no protection. Fitz could be anywhere. Where are we going to next? Out of the country seems like the best bet.

"Eli?"

I turned around to Clare, she held a look of concern on her face. I must've not been keeping my facial expressions in check. I finished zipping up my bag before walking up to her.

"We need to go." I said.

She nodded before grabbing her bag and pulling it on her shoulder. I picked up my bag as well.

"You have everything?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah."

I let her exit first. Once I closed the door, I heard Clare scream. I quickly turned around and was in horror by the sight. Fitz was holding Clare at knife point as his arm was wrapped around her throat. I dropped my bag and stood still. _He will do something if I move. _Fitz smirked as he slowly moved back dragging Clare with him. I heard Clare whimper as she held onto his arm while tears fell down her face.

I held out my hands and stepped forward slowly. "Fitz. You don't want to do this." I peered a little closer to them. I looked to Clare and she mouthed my name, making my heart shatter into a million pieces.

Fitz' harsh laugh barked out loud. "The hell I don't. I can make you suffer now." He moved the knife down to her chest. "What do you have done there little Clare."

"Don't touch her!"

Fitz moved his eyes back to mine lazily. "Or you'll what?"

"You can take me. Just please, don't hurt her."

"No! No! Eli. I won't let you do it." Clare screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" Fitz yelled as he roughly pushed Clare to the ground, making her squeal in pain. I started to go after her.

"Not another step Goldsworthy." Fitz said.

I stopped and looked back towards him. He tackled me to the ground, his body over mine. The wind was knocked out me as he kicked and punched me everywhere. I threw in a few punches as well and felt something metal through his jacket. I pulled it out and noticed it was a gun. Fitz pushed it out of my hand, sending it tumbling out of reach. Fitz grabbed my collar and started repeatedly punching me in the face.

I kicked him between the legs, sending him to groan in pain and release me. I crawled away but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me back. He grabbed the knife and plunged it through my stomach.

"Eli!" I heard Clare scream.

The sharp twist in my stomach sent agonizing pain through my system. Fitz got up as I held onto the knife. The pain was overtaking me, making my eyes close. I pulled out the knife, making me scream in pain. I chucked the knife away. My breathing became shallow as my head spun. I heard a scream and a gun shot before everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here we are. Final chapter. I can't believe how far this story has come, and how much you guys loved it! It was because of you guys, that made me write this story. This was the start of my writing, which made me realize how much I love it. I know I'm not an amazing writer, but I'm willing to improve with future stories. I want to thank EVERY single one of you that read, reviewed, alerted and favourited my story. I love you guys:) So enjoy, and there will be an epilogue after this. So keep an a look out for that;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

Eli(POV)**  
**

What was happening? Am I dead? Am I alive? I can hear distant echoes and low noises as I try to open my eyes. What happened? All I remember is Fitz. Knife. Scream. Gun. Oh no. Clare? What happened to her? I remember her screaming before everything slipped away. Gun shot. No. He didn't. I try to open my eyes again and succeed this time. The fluorescent lights blinded my eyes, making me groan and place a hand over them. My whole body twisted in pain from the small movement. Especially the side on my lower stomach. I looked over myself and noted I was wearing a hospital gown and IVs were hooked on my arms. I looked around the room. How did I get to the hospital? Where's Fitz? Where's Clare?

Clare.

I sat up abruptly, causing pain to burn through my body. I didn't care. I tried to rip the IV off my arm. My body was aching and screaming for me to lay back down, but that just made me hurry. My heart started to flip as my brain jumped to conclusions. What if Fitz has her? What if he killed her? No. I won't believe it. She can't be. I stopped my ministrations when I heard the door softly open.

I watched as she walked through the door. My heart lifted at the sight. _She was okay._ Her face lit up when she saw me. She ran over to my bed and wrapped her arms around me. Despite the pain; I wrapped my arms around her back tightly, not wanting to let go. She pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"I thought I lost you," she mumbled as she took a seat on my bed.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "You'll never lose me," I murmured against her skin. I'm so glad Clare is okay. But if she was alive. Then that means…. "What happened to Fitz?" I asked bluntly.

Clare eyes glanced down. She gripped my hand tight as she sighed shakily. I waited until she looked back at me. "I killed him," she whispered.

I looked at her for a moment. I notice her eyes held shame and fear. This was all my fault. If it weren't for me, Clare wouldn't have done any of this and be in so much pain. I caused this. I shouldn't have gone after her. To fall for her. I held on to her hand tighter as tears started to prickle my eyes, making me blink them back rapidly.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"If I didn't do it, you would've died!" She said hysterically as tears streamed down her face. I brought my other hand to her face and wiped the tears away. It broke my heart to see her this way. To see her pain and not being able to make it go away. I sat up and placed both my hands on either side of her head, making her look into my eyes.

"Listen to me. This isn't _your _fault. Okay. Everything will be okay. Alright?" She nodded as I kissed her for head. I kissed the tears from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I pressed my for head against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what happened? How did I get here?" I asked as I looked once again around the room.

Clare locked eyes with me. "I brought you here. Before anyone realized what happened at the motel. I can't believe you're alive! I thought you were…." Clare's voice cut short as she let out a small gasp.

I pulled the rest of the IV out of my arms as I hopped out of the bed. I almost collapsed from the pain that the action caused, but I still walked to the closet that was in the corner of the room. I pulled out my bag and pulled out clothes before zipping the bag closed. Clare came over to me, a confused expression on her face.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked softly.

I pulled on the clothes and placed the bag on the bed after picking it up. My muscles were sore. My wound felt like it was tearing apart. But I couldn't worry about that right now. Clare killed Fitz. She left him. At the motel. Dead. Someone must of found him. Which means the police will be coming after us. I can't let Clare go through with us. The police will grill her if they find out she murdered Fitz. We need to get out of here. But Clare can go back. Back to the way she was before she met me. She can live the happy life she always wanted. The police would not go after her if they find out who I am. They'll put the pieces together if they found out my real identity. I refuse to go to prison though. I could just disappear. It would make things a lot easier for everyone. Especially Clare.

Clare reached out to me, her hand brushing my cheek softly. I close my eyes and leaned into her touch. Feeling content and in peace. For once. I opened my eyes to see her saddened, blue ones. "Please, tell me what is happening?" She pleaded.

I sighed. "Clare, do you really want this?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do." She brought both of her hands to my neck as I grabbed her waist and held tightly.

"If you leave with me Clare, right now. Your life is going to be changed." I said.

Her eyes travelled down, but she still had her hands on my neck. I knew she was thinking about the situation. _Really _thinking about it. It pains me to find out what the outcome might be. Her realizing I'm not worth it.

"You can turn around. Go back to your life. You can end up having a reliable future, because I know, if you choose this, we will have to hide. We'll consistently be on the run. I don't want you to suffer that." I said, as she slowly raised her head and looked back into my eyes.

"I choose _you _Eli. I don't care about having a stable career or going back to normal. I know that my future is with you. I belong with you. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret falling in love with you. I'm yours forever." She said with such confidence, it slightly made me taken aback..

She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. She raked her fingers through my hair as she deepened the kiss. I held onto her desperately as my lips traced hers perfectly. I detached myself from her lips and smiled.

She chose me. She loves me as much as I love her. Nothing will break us apart.

I released myself from her and picked up the bag. I held out my hand for her. She took it and followed my lead as we exited out of the room. We swiftly sped down the hospital hall and out through the doors that led outside. The bright sun shining down our faces. I look over at Clare and see her beautiful face glow in the sunlight. She was smiling with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked over to me. Her sparkling blue eyes piercing through mine. Right then and there, I knew that everything was going to be okay. I have Clare.


	19. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I reached a hundred! Anyways, here is the epilogue. Again thank you for reading this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_Dear Clare,_

_After these amazing and thrilling 5 years of being on the run and being together, I've finally decided to turn myself in. I know. I know. Why am I doing this? Well, I'm tired of running. I gave you a wrong life Clare. Having you constantly being in the shadows and not being able to live life the way you wanted. I hate myself for it. I want you to understand, I'm not doing this because I hate you. I'm doing this because I love you. I love you so much Clare. You saved me. Saved me from killing myself. You made me realize I'm not a bad person after all and that I was so much better than what I did. Who would've thought we'd come along this way. From you being my target's daughter to being my wife. Things change. Which is why this going to be a good thing. By doing this, it will make me a better person and let you have a better life for you and Molly. Take care of her and tell her I love her so much. Please don't hate me for this Clare. Understand that this will make things better. You will always be in my heart . You will always be mine. I want you to remember that. Nothing can keep you from being mine. When you read this, do what you want with it. Keep it, burn it, treasure it, anything. Just read what I mean to say. _

_-Yours forever, Eli._

I folded the piece of paper and brought it to my lips. I placed it on the night side table beside our bed. I sat on the bed. Clare was sleeping so peacefully. It reminded me when she slept the morning after we went back together. She was still gorgeous and innocent. She'll always look this amazing. A tear prickled down my cheek as I pushed her bangs out of her face. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, wanting to taste her one last time. When I pulled away, I kissed the top of her head and brushed her cheek. I got up and went out of our bedroom. Already having second feelings about this. _No._ _You have to do this._

I walked down the hall towards a door that read Molly on it. I softly pushed the door opened and walked into her room. My other favourite girl in the world, was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. She had my dark hair, but her mothers amazing, clear, blue eyes. She also had her mother's personality. Which made her shine brightly in her own way. I kissed her cheek before exiting her bedroom and out the door of the house.

When I got in the car and drove away, I didn't bother wiping away the tears. I let them fell freely as I gripped the steering wheel. This might be the best thing, but I knew the pain in the process would be unbearable. The rain pounding on the windshield made the world look like a big gray blur. When I reached my destination, I stayed in the car. I finally have to make the decision. _Do I stay or go?_

I open the car door and swing it closed. I walk inside the building and walk to the main entrance. I walked to the front desk where a police officer was, and tapped the glass that separated us. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, etching me to talk.

I take in a deep breath and say, "I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, and I would like to turn myself in for the murder of Mark Fitzgerald."

* * *

**There we have it! Officialy DONE. Now I kind of want to do this story in Clares POV because I would like you guys to read whats going on her mind through all this,or I'll have a one shot of her visiting Eli in prison. What do you guys think? Maybe I'll do both! But I am NOT doing a sequel. Just the two options I just wrote. Oh, and if I decide to wirte this story in Clares POV, I'm not going to right it until I finish my other stories. So let me know in a review. Thank you!**


End file.
